


Without the Sun There is Only Darkness.

by FangirlingBasics



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, Lots of different people//, Mafia AU, Multi, Original Characters - Freeform, lord of guns, underbelly world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 43,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27717374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlingBasics/pseuds/FangirlingBasics
Summary: There is a reason you were called a Reaper. It was the highest honor in the world you lived in. You got in and got out. You only took the jobs you wanted for a reason. You got paid expensively.Only when a powerful Mafia leader asked you to do a job and you said no. He was going to make sure you said yes to him in anyway possible.That is how Kylo Ren, head of the Solo Conglomerate became your enemy with one simple word.——————————————————Mafia au with sex, guns and violence.
Relationships: Ben Solo/You, Knights of Ren & Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 24
Kudos: 42





	1. Everyone has a Secret.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never had a chance to be soft.  
> I was always bloody knuckles  
> and shards of glass. 
> 
> I wanted people to be afraid of  
> HURTING  
> me."  
> -Unknown.

You fingers tap the needle twice making sure the liquid inside was ready to be distributed. Eyes glanced to the right at the man sleeping in bed. 

His mistress had left hours ago per their arrangement. You had no issue with her after all she was just doing a job. Just like you where.

Slowly you moved to his feet, one hanging out of the blankets on the bed. You stretched out a gloved hand, spreading the toes just enough to not wake him but make sure you could do your job. 

He raped kids, murdered wives and husbands, sold drugs. Asshole even sold kids to other higher ups. Sure his file had been extensive, the pay even better but you did this for your own pleasure. Your own satisfaction. 

You pushed the needle down, the skin giving way slowly, a satisfied smirk on your features. You emptied the needle, pulling it out with no more as a twitch to his body as he moved to roll over. The blood wouldn’t matter if it escaped, he’d have drugs in his system anyway, no one would look too close. 

You wanted to watch him die, see the look in his face. You sat in one of the chair, a leg crossed over your other. Leather gloves gripped the end of the arms of the chair. You were impatient, always had been, especially with men like this. 

A soft chirp made you huff, fingers going towards your ear as you heard the laughs on the other end. Poe fucking Dameron. His attitude always irritated you, flippant nature, always making jokes. You tried not to growl into the ear piece. His laughing into your ear made it harder not too. 

“Stiff dead yet? Or are you sight seeing R.” His nickname for you. Your title was Reaper, your nickname was R. As in Rated R. Poe’s dumb ass joke. Fin was in the background, you could hear his laugh, he must have pulled up your location. 

“Yeah sight seeing in paradise Poe.” You gritted out, resisting the urge to scream. Your voice was level, a whisper as you watched your targets breath start to get labored. 

“Youre always in paradise R. Look at you in the most expensive suit in the city. Hey do they have those mini bottles of booze or do they got big bottles. Can you get me-“ Poe’s voice was drowning on, you cut the communication just as the target started to get up from the bed disorientated from the poison. It was doing its job. You could answer Poe later, he was your tech guy after all. Him and Fin against the world. 

The target fell looming over at you, grasping at you like he wanted you to call for help. The smile that spread across your features for the first time in what felt like centuries genuine. 

“Oh honey, don’t ask me for help.” You spoke, voice soft and fluttering as you got up. “See those girls you raped. I mean little girls, the drugs you sold. Damn you are one hated rich man.” His eyes were cloudy with emotions, almost as if confused on which one of his so called friends ordered the hit. You didn’t have the answer for him even if you had it, you wouldn’t give it. 

“I-“ His voice gargled blood moving out of his mouth as he tried to talk. You moved your gloves hand to the blood touching it for a moment. It staining the already black leather seemed glossy under the lighting. You almost wished you wore your white ones, so you could stain them with his blood. 

“Don’t waist your last little breath asking questions I won’t fucking give you. I would have gladly done this for free yet I am getting paid a good amount of money to watch you die. In 2 minutes your lungs will be filled with blood and you’ll drown. Poetic justice if you tell me.” Your smile was from ear to ear now as you watched him realize, he wasn’t going to make it out alive. 

“R.” The chirp in your ear made you look towards the bedroom door. A sigh escaping your lips. 

“What is it Poe?” This had better be good. You didn’t want to spend the rest of the two minutes chatting with him.

“Big ol baddie coming towards the door. Looks like your 10 minutes we estimated has turned to 5.” The connection went silent and you turned back to the man dying on the floor. 

“Guess our date got cut short. By the time he comes in here. You’ll be dead. Take solace in the fact all the girls you raped will have a better life." You allowed your finger's to touch his cheek for the moment watching the light start to fade from his eye's "Poe, tell me when he's coming in-" 

"You got 4 seconds to run to a different part before he comes in." Poe cut you off quickly, you could hear the typing from Fin in the background before you slid from the room quickly. Feet moving against the hardwood flooring before you crouched down behind the couch. The door beeped, opening slowly as you heard foot step's. Obviously the body guard wanted to come back earlier.You thought you heard Poe's voice again in your ear, the soft whispering as if he was there with you. For the moment you drowned it out, making sure to focus on your soft breathing and the way the foot steps move towards the doorway. 

As soon as the foot steps were far enough away, you made your way towards the door, thankfully the guard didn't turn light's on as if to make sure he didn't wake his master. Thank god for that for the moment, gloved finger's wrapped around the knob turning it slowly before you slipped out into the hallway. 

"Fucking Hell R." Poe's voice cackled through the ear piece as you almost jumped in your spot you were used to him doing shit like this, feet starting to carry you toward's the elevators. 

"Poe shut the fuck up and get me out of here." You spoke through gritted teeth again, turning behind you to listen for shouts, Poe was working, trying to get you on a floor that would help get you out, the security camera's were his you had faith in that part of it. You just needed to get out cleanly. 

"Floor 2, get out turn to the right and go all the way down, follow the stair case all the way to the basement and then I'll have a car there to pick you up." His voice never wavered for the moment, and as you got into the elevator, the door closing did you hear the shout's, the anger as the body guard came out of the room. You met his eye's and for a moment you thought he could see through you, see the vile and the needle packed into a case in the small of your back next to the gun that was waiting to be used. 

Only his eyes turned away from your's and you could breath again, the elevator taking you down to the second floor. You had no need to talk to Poe as you made your way toward's the stair case Poe was talking about. The click of the door as you pushed through it. You didn't want to draw a lot of attention, even as you walked to the staircase. Now that you were out of any visitors vision you took the stares two at a time as you climbed down them. Making quick work of them. 

"Door to your right should be going through the basement. Head that way and ditch what you need too. Car will be 500 feet from the outside door." This time it was Finn's voice, Poe must have been calling you your ride. You smiled just a little as you followed his instructions. 

"Finn, I was beginning to think you hated me." Your finger's ripped the wig from your hair, throwing it in the trash can as you made your way to the door outside. You wanted the fresh air more then anything. Finns laughter was enough to make you smile just a little wider as you moved your finger's through your hair. 

"I could never hate you. Poe just likes to keep you to himself." You stopped outside, taking one large breath of fresh air before a laugh started to bubble up in your throat. It ended in a soft giggle. That was until you felt a shiver up your spine, someone was watching you.

"Finn, no one is in this ally right." You glanced where you knew there would be a security camera, the softness of your voice and the way you tugged on your ear was enough to send Finn into a panic you could hear it on the other side of the ear piece. Finn was screaming for Poe to get back in and check the camera's. You kept your eye's plastered to the surroundings', watching for anyone to move towards you. 

Your eyes stopped on two car's. One black unmarked and tinted windows. The other must have been an employee car, non tinted window's and an older model. Honda you thought as you made note of the license plates just incase you needed to look them up later. Slowly you walked to the car, reminding yourself that you wore a bullet proof vest if anyone else wanted to kill you, you would have been dead the moment you stepped out of the building. 

You slid into the car, shutting the door with a soft click as it started to drive away, Poe's voice was in your ear screaming at you as you tried to breath in and out. You didn't like being the watched. The prey to some predator you couldn't see. You knew you had killed enough bad men and women in your life time to warrant a hit on you, not that anyone would try, you had enough black mail that no one would touch you, at least not at this moment. 

"Poe stop bitching right now." Your voice was steady as the driver glanced at you, some crony Poe probably paid enough money to shut up and drive you where you needed to go. From there you could walk yourself to Poe's place. Still hearing Poe's voice was enough to make you close your eye's and relax just a bit into the leather seat's of the car. 

"Come back safe R." Finn's voice was the last thing you heard as the communication was cut. No need for anyone to trace the call and for the moment you were happy being in silence. The only eyes you now felt was the driver's glancing back at you every couple minutes. You didn't care at the moment you were going through the kill in your head, his blood still tried on your glove as you started to pull them off. Feeling the way your finger's stretched and pulled after being confined in the material. 

You didn't know how long the drive had taken, you had dozed off for a moment, replaying the light leaving the target's eyes before you heard someone cough, the driver probably. 

"While I got paid enough to cart you around I think this is your place?" Your eyes snapped open to look at the driver, he wasn't supposed to be talking to you, but for the moment you would let it slide. You had been out of it and not paying attention. 

You where quick to grab your gloves and step out of the car closing the door behind you. You walked into the building, hair flowing behind you as you made sure to walk towards the back door to leave. If someone was following you, they'd get lost in the crowded lobby of whatever building you walked into. Thankfully you didn't feel the eye's on you as you made your way towards Poe. 

20 minutes later you stood in the elevator, feeling it lurch toward's the office that held you and your people. You say people lightly because while you can now pay for people to work with you. That didn't meant you had a lot of people you could trust. Poe and Finn, they were the only two in the world you'd trust with your life. Finn more so then Poe. Your boots thudded against the ground as you walked toward's them, your smile stretching now that Poe was making a jab at Finn. 

"You can't tell me to my face Finn that you don't believe that. She came down in a fucking bubble!" Poe's voice was always loudest, Finn was shaking his head as you stood in the door way watching them. Poe had his feet up upon the desk as Finn was standing next to his computer, cup of coffee in his hand checking his phone. While he was shaking his head, he was smiling at the stupid conversation. 

"You agree right R?" Your hand's lifted up in a defensive position as you walked farther into the room. You planted the case from the needle and the vile on Poe's desk as you made your way towards Finn, grabbing the coffee cup and taking a drink from it. 

"You know me I won't get into your lover's quarrels." You smirked some glancing at Finn who was looking at his phone intently and Poe's face twisted up into a smirk as he winked at Finn. It wasn't a secret between anyone that they were dating. Which was strange seeing as they were two of the most wanted communication's people in the business, you would think they didn't want any attention on them. Instead, they drew as much as possible. Even handing out business cards to an office address you didn't know if it was up and running or not. Didn't matter. they were your communication's guy's. Finn got you whatever you needed from his black market contacts and Poe did all the driving and tech you could want. 

"Always taking sides even if you don't think so R." Poe spoke, Finn finishing up typing on his phone before it slid into his back pocket. You moved to sit in Finn's spot rolling toward's the computer starting to type away. 

"Money was transferred into the account, Poe do your work to get it into that account and then give you and Finn a little bonus." With another sip you stood up, setting the cup back down next to Finn who was watching you like a worried mother. 

"R don't you think-" He was starting this again, the typing of Poe's fingers against key's was the only thing you could hear as you waited for him to continue. A sigh later and you realized he was waiting to see if you were listening to him. You didn't want to be that was for sure. 

"Finn-" You gathered yourself for a moment before frowning a little. "Maybe after this other job I'll find myself on a beach for a month or two." Always another job, someone else to kill another and another. You said the same thing always to Finn, who always sighed and just nodded knowing he wouldn't get anywhere. This time was no different. Poe turning to smile at both you and Finn standing there. 

"Well good news money is in the accounts. Bad new's is for the moment I got nothing. No jobs on the docket. All is quiet in the city. Go home R. Get some rest. I'll call you when I got something." Poe was already standing up making his way to Finn, the vile and needle package in his hand going to be disposed of. Everything in your life was disposable. You had learned that long ago. Finn's glance had you frowning for a moment before you nodded rubbing a hand over your tired features. For once you could use a bath and a bottle of wine. 

"Alright, if nothing comes up in a week, i'll take that vacation." You felt Finn's smile as you kissed his cheek leaving them to their business. You didn't mind the short walk home, the cold seeping into your body as you rounded the corner. At least by the time you got home, you could make something, enjoy a bath. You'd clean up, make sure all traces of this kill was gone before you moved on. Another mark in the book. 

You stared up at your place, a modest place, middle in the rows of housing, tall and long, no one would dare step foot in your home if they didn't wish to wake the neighbors. You unlocked the door, the air was stale, but there was something under it that made the hair on your arms stand up tall. Your boots slipped off easy, leaving them in the entry way as you turned to your left. Finger's quickly putting in the code with a couple presses of a button. Key's in the bowl on the table by the entry way. You eyes looked around, searching for whatever was making your gut turn in knot's. Your hand, as if by reflex moved to grab onto your gun, pulling it out from it's hiding place before you started to slowly make your way toward's the kitchen.

You wanted to call Finn and Poe but for the moment you didn't want to bother them if this was nothing. Soft footing you made your way inch by inch toward's the kitchen. Finger's slipped the safety off on the gun before you rounded the corner. That's when you smelled it. 

Roses. 

You looked at them, sitting perfectly in your kitchen, a note stood in between the blood red roses. The creamy paper looking slightly weathered as the black seal on it caught your attention. 

Safety was thrown back on the gun as you set it down on the counter with a loud clack. How anyone could find where you lived was beyond you. Poe or Finn wouldn't dare to tell anyone even if they did know the full address. It was all apart of security precaution's. You had made sure of it. 

Plucking the envelope from the roses you took note of the seal. A skull with a knife through it. S.C. on either side in beautiful script. You swore your heart stopped beating in your chest as you pulled the folder paper from the envelope. 

**_Reaper,_ **

_**Please enjoy these as a gift before our official meeting.** _

**_K.R. S.C._ **

You realized at that moment you either were screwed to the millionth degree or you had just hit the jackpot. Solo Conglomerate. The fastest growing business in the world at the moment. Only it had a more seedy underbelly not many knew about. You did, only because someone you knew joined them. Rey. She was the type of girl to wish for big thing's, but when she told you she was going into business and training under one Leia Organa you almost lost it. Either way, this had to mean either Rey was giving you business or you on your own was getting attention of someone powerful. 

Though you had no idea who K.R was. You were sure in time you'd find out exactly who you where dealing with. Your attention was needed though to the bath and food, cleaning up could wait until tomorrow you were sure. 

* * *

"Did she get the flowers?" His voice rose, shuffling through paperwork, he didn't even glance up as he spoke, Vicrul shifting slightly as he nodded toward's Kylo. 

"Yes, she did. She seemed upset at first knowing someone was in the home, but she quickly bathed and went to bed after her kill. Normally she would clean up the information she had on the victim's before sleeping but tonight was different. Ushar suspects this job must have been personal for her. From what we can tell. Though we have no information to back up such a claim." Vicrul stopped speaking making Kylo look up from his paperwork. He was head of the corporation. Sometimes he was working late into the night, not that his body guards cared. They only breathed and lived for him. 

"I suppose no one is supposed to know where the legendary Reaper lives." Finger's moved through his hair slowly as he leaned back into the chair for a moment. "Ap'lek was tracking her this afternoon correct?" Vicrul nodded making Kylo hum for a moment. Ap'lek was his best tracker, though you could still sense him. You weren’t like any of the other reaper's he had come into contact with. He knew Vicrul was watching him even as he picked up the photo that Ap'lek snapped. Your hair flowing behind you as stepped out of the building, even as the sun was setting across your face, you were beautiful. He longed to push his finger's through your hair, to yank your head back and dive his tongue into your mouth. 

"See to it that my next step is followed through. Extend her the invitation. Pay her whatever she wishes. Make sure no other jobs but mine come up on her radar." Kylo waved his hand dismissing Vicrul who just nodded and made his way towards the exit, leaving Kylo with his thought's of the Reaper. How long would he take to break you? How feisty would you be? Would you even wish to work with him? Then again he could see you pushing back asking for way more then he knew you were worth. It didn't matter for this moment he had gotten what he wanted. 

Your attention. 

"See you soon Reaper." He dropped the photo and turned back to the paperwork in front of him. It wouldn't be long now until the Reaper would be in his arms and he would be dammed if he didn't let you go. He couldn't. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what do you guys think.  
> Let me know if you are interested in this story or not. It was kinda just to get my idea's down and out on paper. Metaphorically. <3


	2. But First Some Rebellion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I  
> D O N ' T
> 
> like being  
> T O L D 
> 
> what to  
> D O."  
> -Anonymous

You stared at them. Blood red in your field of vision and yet, you were not afraid. Not outright anyway. The offending flowers seemed to invade your whole being. You didn't sleep long, waking up to every sound, your gun tucked under the pillow to make sure if anyone decided to come you could shoot first and ask later.

Only really the only sound that woke you up was your own over thinking. The flowers haunted you, giving them power over you which you hated. You didn't like the feeling of being like prey. You where the hunter not the hunted.

Still the idea was stuck in your head as you got out of bed to stare at the offensive arrangement that seemed to haunt. The soft velvet like petals. The sweet smell. Of course the offending card that came with it. You were half tempted to burn it to get rid of it, you could imagine they were a gift. No one has given you flowers in a very long time.

For good reason though. In this life you couldn't have attachments. Sex with people randomly happened. After a job. Bars you never frequented again. A nameless fuck against the wall. None of them could buy you flowers even if you wanted them.

You really didn't. They'd die. Like everything else and the memories attached to them would fade.

How long had you been glaring at them? Fingers swirling the whiskey in the glass you decided to drink as you stared at them from the comfort of your couch.

Hours maybe? You folded your feet up under yourself, one knee to your chest the other folding up under. You moved your chin to the back of the couch glaring at them. Arm with the whiskey glass thrown over the back as you huffed.

Flowers are what got you? Clouding your vision? Fucking with you? You were a Reaper for fucks sake! The most feared person in the business of killing and here you where letting fucking _**ROSES**_ get the better of you?

No fucking way.

Standing up you drunk the last of the whiskey in the glass with a large swallow. The warmth moving outwards from your throat and stomach. Maybe a little light headed from standing up too quick but it didn't matter. The few steps you took stopped once you reached the roses.

They stared at you, as if watching you. Mocking you for a moment, their sweet scent and soft petals. Rage settled into your stomach, you were not soft and sweet. You were a storm and someone fucked with your safe space. You could not have that. Reaching for them you stopped when you heard a ringing noise.

Your phone?

"Answer." Your voice echoed, you didn't take your eyes from the vase just about in your grip.

"R we got a problem. Well not a big problem but a problem." Poe's voice seemed to fluctuate, anxiety. You could sense it a mile away. Even if he told you it wasn't a big problem you figured he was lying.

"What is going on?" You kept your voice steady, hand dropping from the vase to turn around.

"Why don't you come into the office. Finn is making cinnamon rolls." You paused, Poe's voice was, beyond anxious and Finn only baked when someone died.

"Who died?" You added a teasing tone to your voice. Poe always seemed to complain about Finns baking, stating he would get fat if his boyfriend kept up at the cooking. Poe's laugh calmed you down for a moment, happy and free just like it should be.

"Just come. Pick up coffee on your way yeah?" Anxiety spiked for a moment as you hummed. The call disconnecting before you made your way up the steps to get dressed.

10 minutes later with jeans, your leather jacket and a sweater on stared at the roses from the steps. The letter was staring at you. A black mark on the counter as you sighed. You might as well bring the damn thing with. Poe and Finn needed to know this, if this was going to become a problem.

You shoved your feet into your boots, gun in a holster, knife in the boot. At least if someone decided to come after you, you'd be prepared. The letter was tucked into the pocket of your jacket as you made your way out of the house. Keys in hand, phone in back pocket. It wouldn't take you long to get to Poe's.

The vase was in your hand, you tossed it into the closes garbage can. The glass shattering and you smiled. Just like that the spell broken and you could breath easier. At least for the moment. At least until Poe told you what he needed too and you could get off your chest exactly what happened.

* * *

  
"How was she?" Kylo's voice wasn't rough with sleep, Vicrul did note a slight inflection telling him he was stressed. Kylo only got stressed when Leia was coming, Hans too maybe from the look of eye bags threatening him.

"Ushar said she didn't sleep much. She was up and about. Had a glass of whiskey and stared at the flowers you gave her." Vicrul watched the pen stop for a moment. Kylo glanced at him with an expression he couldn't place.

"Photos?" The slight inflection almost made Vicrul smirk, the cream folder in your hand was placed on his desk atop the paperwork he was working on. Ushar had been informed to take photos every chance he could, though your place wasn't exactly the perfect set up for that.

Kylo's hands opened it swiftly, a frown on his features as he looked at the photos of your home. Sparsely furnished, though it looked inviting. Ushar got some decent photos of you climbing from the bed, moving down stairs. He paused at the photo of you on the couch, arm draped over it whiskey glass floating in the air. Though he couldn't see your features.

"I wish we installed cameras." Kylo's voice was angry in a way. More at himself then anything for not thinking ahead. Vicrul huffed some adjusting his hand to his jacket. Kylo's eyes flashed to his guard for a moment. While Vicrul didn't want to be rude he knew the Reaper would find the cameras, even if they hid them as well as they normally did.

"She would know." Vicrul spoke knowing he was free to do so in Kylo's presence. Anyone else around and he wouldn't have been able. He noticed Kylo stopped at another photo, the one were you had throw the flowers out, Vicrul noticed the frown etching deeper into his features.

"Did she not like them?" Worry echoed through the words, Vicrul noticed the way Kylo seemed to glare at the image. How his posture was taken down a notch at the image. As if you had stabbed him.

"No idea, my guess is she isn't used to receiving such gifts." Vicrul shifted, images from your escapades at bars fluttered through his mind. Meaning no doubt that they had gone through Kylo's.

The images got moved again, back in the folded as Kylo nodded. Vicrul could tell the way his eyes seemed set that he was thinking. There was an attempt to figure out what you would like how to win your favor.

"Everything in motion?" Kylo's voice broke Vicrul out of his thinking. A hum as he nodded to Kylo.

"The request was put in, the funds in stand by. Ap'lek made sure to contact her people. She was on her way there. Kuruk stated that a call came through her cell phone. Poe Dameron. Her tech guy. He's dating Finn, her other tech guy." Vicrul spoke plainly, making his way to sit down across from Kylo who only hummed at his guards movement.

"Yes loud mouth and his boyfriend." Kylo seemed to huff, moving his hand to set the paperwork off to the side as he leaned back into his chair. "Have Ushar drop off another letter for me yes?" Kylo had moved starting to draft up another one of his love letters for you. Vicrul smirked giving his head a little nod, the letter would be in your place before you got back.

"Of course. Would you like me to-" Vicrul coughed slightly adjusting himself in his chair as he tried to find the words. "Drop off any of your other gifts?" Vicrul almost felt himself blush, trying to think of the words to say. Kylo finished writing, folding the paper with a gentle movements. There was this silence that Vicrul didn't like but the smile that started to spread across Kylo's features made it obvious what gift was in mind.

"Yes. I'll have it prepared to be delivered. Please make sure it gets where it is supposed to be." There was a knock at the door making Vicrul stand and Kylo watch him for a moment.

"Of course. Ushar will be made aware." Vicrul turned to leave before pausing in his steps. A soft frown etched into his features as he did so. "Please sleep? You didn't sleep most of the night." Vicrul had brotherly love for Kylo, and with everything else going on he's knew the other needed rest.

Kylo of course hummed in response. The only thing that told the other that he was going to pay head to his warning. With that Vicrul left to do his job, leaving Kylo to finish up his work before his meetings. Leia and Han would be there soon.

* * *

  
Sticky and sweet. Your tongue kicked at the icing from the cinnamon rolls from your fingers. The balance of flavors making your tongue sing. Finn was such an amazing baker, the satisfied look on your features made him smile.

"Amazing as always." You leaned back in the chair bringing the cup of coffee with you as Poe sat devouring his 5th roll since you got into their place. In their home you didn't feel eyes watching. Mostly because there wasn't windows. Finn and Poe liked privacy you loved that about them.

"Thank you." Finn touched your hand before looking at Poe, expectantly. You could only take so much of their back and forth mind reading thing before it was going to get on your nerves.

"Tell me now please you two. Before I gotta kill both of you." A running joke between you guys. One day you'd have to kill them. And both had told you the exact way they wished to go if it should happen. When they didn't laugh you took a large drink of your coffee knowing it wouldn't calm your nerves but at least you had something to use.

"Someone bought all of your contract spaces for the next 4 months." Poe's voice was quiet, not looking at you but at the cinnamon rolls. Finn was shifting his footing from side to side. You couldn't help but laugh, your laughter rising up higher as you shook your head.

"Guys I am refunding you your credits-"

"It wasn't us." Finn spoke, cutting off your words and the laughter. You looked between the two of them, a frown on your features as you remembered the flowers and the letter.

"Solo." You spoke, Finn and Poe's head whipping up to meet your gaze. Then you knew it wasn't a dream. The flowers, the note. You had hoped you dreamed it.

"How do you know? Or did know it was them? Took Finn all night to find the bank account that was linked to their corporation." Poe's voice was almost worried as he stood up. Finn looking to reach out to him as you presented the letter you found on the counter in the roses.

"Came home to roses and that note on my counter." Finns soft fuck made you frown, Poe stared at the letter before running a hand over his features trying to wipe away his displeasure at the situation.

"Why would Solo the largest conglomerate in the world want you? No offense but fuck it makes no sense!" Poe's hands slammed down onto the counter top making you frown a little. "And who the fuck is K.R? I don't know anyone in their ranking that has K.R. as their name." Poe spoke confused looking at Finn who shrugged, running a hand over Poe's shoulder attempting to calm his boyfriend down.

"He wants me to do a job. If he's booked me out that long. Though I have a right to refuse him, whoever him is, I am assuming it's a guy." Your voice made Poe look up, shaking his head some with a frown. Something felt off to you as you glanced at Finn.

"R they have made a substantial amount of money to be deposited into your account upon approval. Then when the job is done, another substantial amount. Enough to allow you and us to retire from all of this." Finn spoke now, you knew he wouldn't lie to you, at least about the money. You guys had plans, to live on island or in France or Italy some where. No one could find either of you.

"Rey joined them." The name making both Poe and Finn gasp. Tension rising and you turned away from them starting to pace around their little place. They let you have the space you needed to think. To get all the words in your head formed before you spoke.

"She sent me a message, a while back years actually. I was on a job, Florence." Poe smirked and Finn rolled his eyes. 3 years ago it was, Florence was a turning point. Finn and Poe got together and you tried to kill them and instead all three of you ended up like a little family together. 3 years you had been working together. Enough time to make it seem like centuries.

"She joined the guard there. I am sure she's kept up on my jobs. The ranking isn't that hard to find if you know where to look." Your voice was unsteady as you sighed rubbing the back of your neck. You figured Rey had kept up on your dealings. You two were close. She was like a sister which made it harder when she left and you stayed behind to continue to train. Teens you both were teens at the time. Barely old enough to walk some where by yourselves. Now older, you seen how much she wanted the approval of you and to be your equal.

"So she knows and had them commission you?" Poe's voice was a bit shocked, no one kept up on old days. Some had to claw their way through the gutters of the city. Not all could go to a school to train them. Poe and Finn were examples of that. Finn got kicked out and Poe. Poe clawed his way up from the under belly of the city.

"That's the only thing I can think of. I don't know anyone else there. It would only make sense to me that she told them and had them contact me." Your voice was steadier now, fingers drumming against the counter top as you all three stared at each other.

"You need to respond. Something tells me they don't want to wait." Finns voice was laced with worry, but you didn't seem to care. You would take all the time you needed, it would be at your own pace. If they wanted to come kill you, they could certainly try.

"They will wait as long as I please. Take a break you two." Finn went to speak but you grabbed the letter shaking your head with a softer smile. "No, take a break relax and in a week or so, I'll be in touch." You knew Finn wanted to say something about your flippant attitude towards the danger you where in. At this moment you wanted to go home pack a bag and go to your safe house.

"Lay low don't do anything stupid." Poe's voice caught you off guard as Finn looked between both of you.

"You can't be serious Poe! She needs to stay here with us!" Poe and you shared a glance. Both of you knew it was stupid to have all of you in one place. If they got antsy and wanted too find you all, having everyone in one place wasn't a good idea.

"Finn Poe is right. We can't be in one place incase they are looking for us. I got a safe house I can stay while we mull this over. Don't use the phones incase they are tapping them." You watched Poe leave making is way over and grabbing a box for you. Disposable phone. Enough for messages back and forth. You would save big talk for encrypted files.

"I don't have to like it." You noticed Finns worrying expression changing to that of calm at least for the moment. His hands on your shoulders as he pulled you into a hug. "Call me if you need anything. I know Poe won't say he's worried for you, but he is we both are. Solo's aren't someone to be messed with." Finn heard stories, the academy before he was kicked to the curb was filled with them about the Solos and how bad they were. You didn't listen it was all talk you didn't see what everyone else had.

"I will Finn. Take care of Poe and don't do anything rash. Or rather don't let him do anything rash." You smiled kissing Finns cheek as Poe came around to give you a hug. A box was placed in your hand.

"Phone, cards and ID. Enough to get you out of the country if needed." Poe's voice was worried, frantic even. You knew it wouldn't come to that. Even if it did they would be the last to know about it. You wouldn't want to force them into a situation that could get them killed. They where your friends or whatever could be called friends in this type of life. Last thing you wanted was them to be hurt in whatever war might spark because of this decision.

"Thanks Poe." You smiled, although it didn't reach your eye's as you turned, box in hand and made your way out of their place. The moment you stepped outside, you felt eye's on you, predator hunting prey once more. Finger's rubbed the box in your hand, you made a point to slowly look around, making sure every couple of second's to stop and pause. Making eye contact incase someone was taking photos. No doubt it was someone from Solo keeping tabs on you.

Right before you moved on, you offered a smile, a slow one as you made eye contact with a window. Hair blew into your face as you reached and pushed it away, watching the window you assumed someone was inside of. Though it wasn't light enough to see into it. It didn't matter. Whoever it was, you might have just caught them.

So you moved, down the street toward's your place, the box was placed into your pocket as you slowly took out your other phone, flicking it on. The light pushing the machine to life as you turned down a road. Swift finger's deactivated the network connection, making sure to have the phone on air plane mode. You pulled up a little black app, your thumb typing away on the screen entering your user name and password. The Encryption. It scanned your phone for bugs before getting rid of them. At least with you walking the person watching you wouldn't have time to figure out you found out about the bug, if there was one on your phone.

All you knew was that you were going have to be quick in packing. If whoever was watching you got wind to whoever it was, you were fucked and so was Poe and Finn.

* * *

Hour later you pushed through the door of your place, you made sure the tracker was going to take the long way around. A smirk on your features as you made your way through your place. It was slow, dropping your key's off. Taking off your boots and putting the by the door. You flicked on the light's, walking into your kitchen this time devoid of all flower's and the note. That was in your pocket, crumpled up by now by how pressed it was into the pocket of your jacket by the black box.

Still you stripped that off slowly resting it on the counter away from the window's. You had picked the layout of this house for a reason. The window's gave nothing for people to work with, it cut off too much for full on photo's and some places were darker then most if the light's did not turn on. You made quick work of pulling the new phone out of the box, the soft plop of the lid as you flipped the thing on.

Finger's shoved it into your front pocket as you quickly made your way toward's the stair case. To not cause alarm, you slowly ascend the stairs. You wanted to drum your finger's against your leg, but you knew that wouldn't be the best case. That was until you got to the top, staring at fresh rose petals looking at you from your bedroom. Tongue moved across your bottom lip as you realized, someone was in your house again. Only this time they had enough forethought to make a big deal out of this gift.

Hand went to your lower back, hand on your gun incase someone was still in the home. You knew that no one would be there after all who would be stupid enough to stick around after a big show like this. You blamed your nerves for getting the better of you again. For not paying attention to what was around you. It angered you more then anything.

You flicked on the light to your master bedroom. The cream and gray furnishings came to view, along with bright red and pink rose petals lining the cover's and flooring. A black box was sitting their wrapped in a beautiful red bow. No it was more crimson, the kind of color that reminded you of blood on snow. You swallowed glancing toward's the window's before moving over to the box like it was going to open and shoot you at any moment.

"Mother fuck." Soft spoken words came out of your mouth as you slowly undid the bow, lifting the lid off the box with a soft swoosh of the tissue paper inside of it. It was black like the outside of the box, sitting there was a note, just like the one from the flower's. You slowly ripped the seal from the paper before pulling out the note. It smelled of spice and musk, something beautiful and sensual about it. Leather maybe? You couldn't figure it out, but your eyes drifted over the slanted letter's once more just like the first letter.

_**Reaper,** _

_**I was informed you did not like the roses. Were they not to your taste? Do you prefer a different color rose?** _

_**Never the less enjoy this gift, I would be happy to know you would wear it to our official meeting. How is Poe and Finn by the way?** _

_**Until we meet.** _

_**K.R. S. C.** _

_**P.S.** _

_**I am sure you will find it will fit you like a glove.** _

Your mouth was dry, they knew about Poe and Finn? Of fucking course it wasn't hard, everyone knew you were a packaged deal with them. They helped you out more then you would like to admit. You steadied your beating heart once more before pulling back the sides of the black tissue paper, you didn't want to rip the beautiful pieces of paper. Though normally you wouldn't care. Something felt different.

Crimson, all you seen was crimson and lace. A set of lace panties and bra, beautifully crafted more expensive then anything you had in your closet. The lace was soft, not itchy like that synthetic lace most manufacturers used. This was soft, breathable and would move with your body. You pealed back the label, a company you have no idea about, most likely this was custom made. They didn't even give a size.

Panic rose now in your chest. Heart beating like crazy as you pushed down the feeling of wanting to look around. To scream. The phone in your pocket buzzed, no doubt it was Poe and Finn checking in to make sure you made it home without being abducted. you moved toward's the bathroom, no window's in there for someone to watch you, you left the door open though, you never shut it when you where in their in the first place.

"Poe hold on." You answered the phone, making sure your back was to the door as you started up the shower, the steam would help you talk without anyone seeing you. Or they would assume that you were just showering.

"Poe he sent me stuff again. Whoever this person is, he, she, I don't know. I am home but he sent me clothing." Your voice was raised a little to amount for the sound of the shower. You had moved slowly into your closet, knowing it would just look like you were undressing. You heard Poe on the other line cursing. This was a conversation that was going to have to end quickly or else you were going to be in trouble.

"Look I have this handled Poe. Tell Finn not to worry but I am going MIA for a couple day's. Call you soon." You hug up, Poe's protest's dying as soon as you clicked the phone off. Finger's quickly grabbed a purse, dumping it out on the floor as you swallowed. You grabbed a passport, money and credit cards to make sure that you had a clean break for a couple day's. Your phone from before you pulled out the sim card. Breaking it in half as you shoved it back into your pocket. Glasses were pulled from a small pouch. You also had a pair of contact's with different colored lenses that you would wear.

A wig. You pulled one down, your sweater was big enough to hide it so no one would know. No doubt by now your showers steam was flooding the bathroom. Quickly you threw on your bathrobe making sure to hide your clothing, thankfully you were always a fan of the kind that pooled around your feet so no one was the wiser. You splashed your face with water, making sure to look like you stepped out from the shower. You turned it off hoping no one would see the switch from one room to the next without questioning. Something told you the person watching you had looked away to give you some privacy.

You drew your blinds as you made your way into your bedroom. You tried not to seem flustered or upset, glancing over at the box as you did so. You left the light on as you made your way down stairs. Once more slowly and into the kitchen. You pulled a glass out, taking a slow drink of water in the line of vision of whoever might be watching before moving toward's the best point to give you cover.

The robe was removed, quickly at that, the jacket you had left on the counter space that was hidden enough you slipped it on leaving the empty box that Poe gave you there. You know if either Finn or Poe knew you left their stuff there, they might be smart enough to know you used names they wouldn't know.

"Fuck you K.R." You spoke before opening the kitchen window and climbing out of it. You thankfully kept a pair of shoes outside incase something like this happened. Tennis shoes, easy to walk in. Slipping into them you also put on the wig, you had done this hundreds of time, making sure to tuck your hair into it nice and tight. At least until you could figure out another way of getting out of the eye of the tracker. Glasses fit on your face and changed it just enough so you wouldn't be recognized.

You made your way into the cold night, hand's shoved into your pocket's as you made your way down the back road's of your housing development. You seemed just like another person walking. At least at this moment you were thankful you picked the middle unit, you had enough time to slow your beating heart as you rounded the corner moving into the city deeper. You'd catch a cab there and it could drive you far away from this place and your tracker. By the time they realized you were gone. You'd be far far away, then at least they wouldn't be able to track you. You hoped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there is chapter two.  
> K.R. is coming closer.  
> Running away. 
> 
> how will he deal with letting you get away?


	3. Come Back. Come Back to Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Running   
> Doesn't  
> Matter. 
> 
> I'll   
> H U N T   
> you   
> D O W N 
> 
> If I   
> H A V E   
> to."  
> -Unknown.

Vicrul moved quickly, a frown on his features as he started to move towards Kylo's office. They were all fucked and he knew it. Only he hoped that because he was the oldest, having been with Kylo the longest, he would take the brunt of the anger. Kylo was known for many things, his compassion and mercy was not one of them. He paused outside of the door's to Kylo's office. Fingers dancing at his side as he took a breath trying to call his nerves.

Rich maple stained beautifully dark with carvings that Vicrul was sure was passed down from generation's. Stories stated Hans had it made in a part of Germany that since has lost such a beautiful art. The roses decorating the wood with skulls and other thing's that Vicrul wasn't going to look at too closely for the moment. He believes the stories. Hans had a way of always getting unusual yet beautiful things. He smirked to himself. That's how the story of how him and Leia found each other, only Leia was just as defiant was you were.

Which brought him back to the realization. He had to tell Kylo exactly what had happened.

The knob's stared at him, daring him to open them up and he had to take one large deep breath before raising a large hand to knock on the door. The knob still taunting him.

"Sir, can I come in?" A gentle hum let him know that Kylo would allow him to be in his office. Vicrul took a moment to pray to whatever god was out there that he could at least have sex one last time before he died. Maybe he could carry on his lineage. Odd's are he could probably find time to do that in between the beating's if he got them.

He opened the door, slowly watching the way Kylo glanced up from his desk. He was in his suit from today, a light gray with crisp black shirt. Elegant and beautiful if Vicrul could say so himself. Kylo was always someone he looked up too, an awe about him that made Vicrul wish he could have the expensive suit's maybe he'd be able to snag a girl and keep her then.

"What is it Vicrul." Kylo's voice was agitated, on edge already with the appearance of Leia and Vicrul was going to make it worse. Licking his lip's he closed his eye's for a simple moment before opening them again finding Kylo writing something down.

"She's gone sir." Vicrul watched, watched the way his pen stopped writing. The air in the room changed, a shift making Vicrul lean his head to the side ever so slightly. Submission. He was going to make sure he gave Kylo his submission for the moment, maybe that would ease the pain later.

"Excuse me?" This time Kylo had stood up, watching Vicrul with dark honey eye's. Vicrul knew when they changed to the color of burn caramel he was fucked. From the looks of it he had another couple of carefully crafted sentences before that happened. Anger was oozing off the boss and Vicrul had to take a breath to calm the shakes that was threatening to over come him.

"Ap'lek was letting Ushar watch the house while she was showering. He was going to develop some of the photo's. Ushar swore that he seen her go down the stairs and come back up to bed. Maybe changing into the gift you bought her-" Vicrul stopped, licking his lip's for a moment watching the way Kylo seemed to grip the edge of the desk. He nodded for Vicrul to continue speaking.

"Ap'lek came back and knew that she would never fall asleep with the light's on. So he walked over to make sure nothing had happened. He entered the house to find these on the kitchen counter. The window open and nothing else was disturbed." Vicrul presented the passport and card's that you had left on the counter. Vicrul no doubt had an idea that Poe and Finn had them made up for you but he couldn't prove it. Kylo's gaze moved over them before Vicrul placed another packet on the desk.

"These were found in her closet. Ushar found them while making sure nothing else had been moved. It seems she has many other passports and cards." Vicrul could start to piece this together. You had made them, packed up your stuff and left town. With the idea of working with them either made you anxious or you would give your decision soon, without Solo or Kylo knowing where you were.

"How long since we last seen her moving in her home to when you enter." Kylo spoke level headed, pushing through the passports to the photo's sitting on his desk. The one's of you staring into the camera, moving your hair from your face. The smile is the one he stopped at, picking it up gently watching your eye's as you smiled at them.

"Two hours almost." Vicrul winced at the noise that came from his boss. The growl that was let out as he moved to throw a glass against the wall. The shattering the only thing he heard as he braced himself for a hit that never came. Burnt caramel, so close to that color that Vicrul knew he was going to be fucked. At least though he could save Ap'lek and Ushar if he could.

"Get Ap'lek and Ushar to bring in Poe Dameron and Finn. I want them in my office in an hour. If anyone know's where she went it would be those two." Kylo turned around rubbing a hand down his face. He knew you would be in danger, after all if people heard rumor's that you were working with them or for them you'd be killed. The last thing he wanted was to let you go, was to let you out of his sight for even a small amount of time. That could be life or death.

"Are you sure? Won't that cause an issue? Won't she trust us less?" Vicrul attempted to reason with Kylo trying to make sure the other understood the danger's of going after you and the people you loved. Vicrul didn't want to be another person in your list of other's you have killed. Vicrul watched as his boss stopped for a moment, breathing through his mouth before shaking his head.

"No Vicrul now is not the time to allow her to be out there without a guard. Get them in here. They can contact her I am sure of it." A ping was heard as Kylo pulled out his phone glancing at the notification. Eyebrows raised slightly as he opened his phone to the black app notification.

_**Reaper responded to job: xxxx-xxxx** _

Kylo swallowed pulling up the message that you had sent him, though he tried to make sure his hand's didn't shake, Vicrul could see the anger starting to bubble to the surface. Anger and worry in those eyes. Vicrul almost wondered if he loved you, though love was a dangerous game. Everyone knew that.

_**K.R.** _

_**Roses Die.** _

_**Lingerie is worthless.** _

_**Money is power.** _

_**Yet how does it feel to now be powerless?** _

_**R.** _

_**P.S.** _

_**Go after my friends and I will kill you.** _

_**You'll have your answer in a week's time.** _

The message went away, like a ghost on the screen as Kylo glanced to Vicrul slamming the phone down on the desk. Kylo wasn't ready for that move on the chess board he had set up for the both of you. You had moved without him thinking moves head. Now he was stuck, unable to move forward but he could not draw backwards. That would be something he could never do. Kylo wasn't one who backed down, he had to move forward with it all.

He wasn't one to ever be in a situation without power, this irked him. This wasn't something he understood yet with a few words you had made him powerless. You had moved in a way he wasn't expecting and that, that excited him. Though he was still angry with you.

"Get Poe and Finn in here, now." Kylo's voice wasn't disappointed, he was confused and angry but he was trying not to let it show as Vicrul nodded. He would follow order's but he wasn't sure what would happen to the two men if they didn't give the answers that Kylo wanted. Before leaving Vicrul paused glancing at his boss with a frown.

"No disrespect but what if they don't know where she is? I mean she isn't stupid so she most likely wouldn't tell them where she was. Plus if she made us, she's setting the term's of this deal." Vicrul licked his lip's, praying to whatever god's were out there that he was going to be spared Kylo's wrath for the moment. And when nothing was thrown at his head, he counted his blessing.

"If they don't know. We will keep ahold of them until she does respond. She might be in control now but she won't be for long. I will make sure of that. She is mine Vicrul. She will not be getting away so easily." Kylo's words rang in the air between them, making Vicrul nod before he made his way from the office. First task was going to be Poe and Finn the next would be trying to track her phone again. Obviously a message had been sent to Kylo and it wasn't the kind of love note that he had hoped for.

He just wanted to make sure Leia, Hans and anyone else didn't find out about this. You were in too much danger already, last thing was the family coming after you too.

* * *

"I told whoever it was fuck you." Your voice rang out as you leaned over the kitchen counter in your safe house. A smile spreading across your lip's as Finn laughed into the phone. You wanted to hear it not through the pre paid phone that you had gotten. It was late there, you could tell by the yawn that was heard through the phone was enough to make you want to yawn as well.

Time changes sucked. Not so much as being away from them. A slight pause in the flow of conversation made you nervous, had something happened? Will something happened. There was a strange noise in the background. Papers moving around. Or was it a pen scratching? Maybe both?

No a growl like a dog.

"Didn't know you had an animal." Your voice was steady, a slight teasing tone to it before Finn gave out a slight laugh. It wasn't the kind that put you at ease.

"You know how Poe snores." Forced and chipped almost cold. Finns voice let out more then just friendly small talk. "Hey it's pretty late here, change time zones? Is that why you picked up?" Strained now, Finns voice was strained and almost whispering. You laughed trying not to let whoever was listening know you where on to them.

"Ah ya know, at the beach getting a tan while we let our mysterious person sweat a while. No tan lines for me." You smirked hearing a noise that was like a gasp from the other end though Finn spoke quickly.

"Ah I heard Poughkeepsie was nice this time of year. Nah that was the Bahamas." Finn laughed but you paused now treading carefully this time as you spoke. Someone was listening.

"Bahamas are over rated. Paris is nice. Maybe I'll hop a plane there. But this island I am on is nice. I'll take you here sometime. After this is over. Didn't you say the money was gonna be enough for all of us?" Someone was writing again, tracing. A smile graced your lips as you turned around hopping up on the counter and leaning your head to the side. A breath was heard, Finns, as there was some rustling.

"Paris huh? Maybe we'll catch the 8am flight and come meet you. Poe wants to propose to me in Paris." A laugh, Finns this time it was real as you shrugged. Conversation needed to end.

"I'll send you flight details. I gotta go. Cabana boy is gonna rub me down in sun tan lotion. I'll contact you soon." You hung up, placing the phone next to you on the counter. Your gaze turned from the snowy wonderland outside to the computer sitting on the kitchen table. It bounced the signal from your phone all over the place back and forth until settling on a small island in the middle of no where.

"Fuck you." Hopping down you recalled the conversation in the head. Feet making way across the hardwood flooring as you replayed the words. Poughkeepsie was the code word for help. Paris was the code word for captured. 8am meant by someone you all knew. K.R.

Slamming your hands down you pulled out your phone, the app coming up as soon as you opened it. Fuck K.R. he did exactly what you told him not too. He took your friends and if they hurt a hair on your friends head you were going to behead him.

A message came across your screen, a small ping as you gritted your teeth.

_**K.R. responded to job: xxxx-xxxx** _

_**Reaper,** _

_**Check mate baby girl.** _

_**Take this as a warning** _

_**24 hours until your friends are dead.** _

_**K.R.** _

_**P.S.** _   
_**I need to know w** **here you are. If you know what's good for you. You'll come home. To me.** _   
_**See you soon.** _

A slam of your hand as you stared at the screen. The message disappeared a second later. Whoever it was was toying with you, not before you got a message.

_**Anon: unknown-Paris** _

You quickly opened up the message staring at it in all its glory. A photo, dark haired man was stepping out of a building. He wore a gray suit, black button down with a crimson tie. He looked lethal. Dangerous even. Something fluttered in your stomach, a heat pooling as you focused on his nose and full lips. He seemed to be frowning, like he was angry. You wished to smooth down the frown lines, to push his hair from his face and-

Nope, you stopped pulling out of the photo to see a message. Or rather a name.

_**Paris-Kylo Ren.** _

You saved the photo as quick as you could. The message disappearing a second after you got the photo saved. Now you had a face and a name to K.R. Though you had no idea who he was, all you did know was he was apart of the Solo corporation. That was enough for you.

"Kylo fucking Ren." Whoever this mysterious person was they were just trying to help you out. You'd thank them once you found them later. If you ever found them.

You started to remind yourself of who you are. You are a Reaper. A killer and you would kill him if he hurt your friends. No matter how much your attraction was to him, you'd do the job. You always do the job.

24 hours to get what you needed too. To gather all your information and give a decision your head held high. No one would take away your freedom not ever again.

A smile spread across your features as you began to type out a message. One to put him in his place and remind him he's not even playing the right game.

* * *

  
"You are going to regret this." Poe's voice was level, a bit angry sure, but Vicrul understood that. Especially since he has Finn close to his side and Ushar has Poe. Being separated from a loved one was enough to drive anyone mad.

"Currently I think the only one who will regret anything is Reaper for A, running away from us and B for making us wait." Vicrul smiled at Finn who huffed. Ushar on the other hand simply shoved Poe forward pushing both Finn and Poe into the office.

"Who's we Kylo Ren?" Finn spoke glancing at Vicrul before look at Poe who was just surprised as Ushar. Vicrul managed to hide is surprise by shrugging. Ushar and Vicrul shoved both men down into chairs knowing the hour time frame that was given was almost up. Kylo would be here soon to make sure they carried through.

Vicrul leaned his head to the side, motioning to Ushar to leave with him. They had things to do and watching Poe and Finn before Kylo came into the office was not one of them. Ap'lek was outside anyway so Vicrul knew at least they where safe.

"You knew?" Poe leaned over and whispered as soon as the door shut with a soft click. Finn frowned looking around the office with a shrug. He had his contacts, he was owed a favor.

"Someone owed me a favor. We are probably going to have to call R. Which means we need too remember the fucking code words." Finn whispered the last part to Poe who looked at his lover with a slight huffy expression for a moment. Of course Poe remembered the words and Finn didn't. Finn shrugged and looked at him like he was sorta sorry he didn't remember. At least one of them did.

The door opened with a soft click, making both of their heads whip toward's the man standing in the doorway. He wore black, a long sleeved shirt and a pair of pants that Poe couldn't tell if they where sweat pants or if it was slack's. Either way he looked almost relaxed as he made his way into the office.

The two lackies from before came in behind him. Paperwork being shuffled as the man sat down behind the desk with a soft noise. At least alerting Finn and Poe that he would be with them in a moment.

"Have these documents faxed right away. If this doesn't suit their needs we can discuss something in the morning. Vicrul have Trudgen give them a call once they are faxed. He should be able to handle that." Kylo turned his eye's to Poe and Finn who didn't seem fazed. Well Poe was but tried to hide it. Finn on the other hand was simply staring as if he wasn't afraid of death if that's what it was going to take.

"That will be all Ushar. You may leave. Vicrul, please get what we need and come back. I would like to have a conversation with these two." Kylo smiled, leaning on the edge of the desk as he crossed his arm's over his chest. Poe glanced at Finn who didn't look scared, Poe yeah he was scared a little shitless right now. This was the head of the underbelly of the Solo Corporation. The seedy business deals in parts of the city that no one wanted to go. Poe knew about it because he, in the past had laundered a small amount of money for them, enough to not even know about Kylo. Last time he had dealt with them, it was Hans at the head, that must have changed.

Finn's eyes finally left Kylo's face when the door clicked shut, the lackies having left and this made Finn look over at Poe with a slight nod, for the moment in time, it seemed all of them were at a stale mate. No one would talk and why would they, after all, R was a friend to Poe and Finn the only family they had. They were not about to give her up.

Kylo knew this, the way his features seemed to twist up into a smile before he pushed off the desk and walked around it. The big piece of wood was like a throne to the other. The black chair behind it making the man sitting down in it like a king. The only thing he needed was a crown Poe mused. A crown of bones and blood he would have Poe was sure of that.

Finn's eyes roamed around the room. Hardwood flooring making it easier to clean up blood. Beautifully tall book shelving lined the wall's which made it easier to see the black leather couch on the other side of it. A small glass table, too far for Finn or Poe to reach to break to get glass and cut themselves free.

Poe and Finn were stranded on an Island that seemed never ending and vast.

"Trust me, you won't get away." The voice made Finn turn to him with a small grimace. The smile on Kylo's face made something twist in Poe's gut, this wouldn't be a happy meeting he could tell.

"So this like a vacation or something?" Poe couldn't help the tone that came out of his mouth, Finn looking at him like he was crazy for speaking. Not that it mattered he was sure his lover was going to make sure that he took the brunt of whatever force the man behind the desk was going to give them.

"Depends on you two." Kylo leaned forward watching the lover make eye's at each other as he laughed, the smile masking his rushed senses to try to find you and get you safe. "Reaper, she is-" Kylo leaned back in his chair looking towards a book shelf like he was thinking. "Special to me would be the word. Like how Finn is special to you Poe. You can understand if anything were to happen to Finn I am sure you Poe would rip heaven and hell to get him back correct?" Kylo watched them look at each other with confusion for a moment as Kylo smiled.

So you hadn't told them of your meeting.

He was fascinated by this. No he would not tell your story for you. You could tell it to them, then maybe they would understand.

"So you can understand that when Reaper-left." The word _**LEFT**_ tasted sour on his lip's as he frowned some. "I have to find her. I was hoping you two being her-friends. Could help me with this can you not?" Kylo leaned his head to the side before he stood up once more, the door opening some as Vicrul walked back inside with a computer and a phone handing it to Kylo with a soft nod.

"Undo their hand's Vicrul they aren't prisoner's here. At least not yet." The word's left Poe and Finn looking at each other making silent notes to each other not to do anything stupid. Vicrul of course did as he was told shaking his head at Kylo. This wouldn't be good and both of them knew it.

Then again if Poe and Finn did anything they were not supposed to it wouldn't be Kylo's fault. They defied orders. He has to uphold order's of course.

"What do you need us to do?" Finn spoke first, rubbing his wrist's glancing over at Poe who told him to be careful. They wouldn't want to tread into deeper water's with Kylo. Who seemed surprised at Finn asking what they needed to do. He was catching on.

"I like you Finn you understand the order in this world. Thank you." Kylo grabbed the phone handing it over to Finn with a soft smile. "I need you to call her. Tell her whatever is necessary to get her to come home. Even if you have to tell her that I kidnapped you. She needs to be safe here within 24 hour's of that phone call." Kylo's voice held no room discussion. Finn glanced at Poe with a frown. While they had a way to contact her it wouldn't be on the phone that Kylo held in his hand's that was for sure.

"We can't. That phone isn't going to connect us to her. We have to call her from a phone we pre paid for." Poe spoke, his chin pushed forward and up as if defying Kylo's ever move. Vicrul grabbed the back of his head pulling it close to his chest as a knife was held to the skin. Poe wasn't afraid of dying. Finn on the other hand didn't want him to die.

"Hey Hey! We can get her back here. We have specific code words to use to get her back here. 24 hours is enough time, for sure. We can make it work." Finn's hands shot over to Poe to grab onto him almost wishing to rip the knife away until he looked back at Kylo with pleading eye's.

"Vicrul-Can we use a trace on the disposable phones?" Kylo was staring at Finn, curious to the inner working's of a man in love. Was this what willing to die for someone looked like. He should hope to make sure that he would have to show you the same emotion's when he got a hold of you again.

"I am sure Kuruk or Cardo could make that happen." Poe glanced at Finn knowing it wouldn't be that easy, that he had made sure of it and you wouldn't let anyone trace a simple phone call.

"You won't be able too. She's not stupid-" Poe swallowed when the knife pressed harder into his skin. This time he held up his hand's and Kylo nodded for Poe to continue. "Look, all the phones we buy, they are pre paid sure but I install software on them so that no one can track our call's. Plus if she's not at her place, which I am assuming because we are here she isn't, she'll have a router attached to the phone call making sure to further cypher the call. Odd's are you won't get her. Plus if she didn't use what I gave her as a passport or anything we won't be able to track her via a name either." Kylo sighed and rubbed his forehead as Poe finished talking, Vicrul huffed letting go of Poe's head making Finn sit back slowly and glance over at his lover making sure he was okay.

"We can make it work, we can get it close. At least we might have an idea of where she is." Kylo glanced between all three of them. Thinking about the moves ahead and what you would do, he didn't have a clear idea but he was playing chess and you checker's. He could swiftly move to intercept you when he needed too and that was what he wanted.

"Do it Vicrul. Finn, please call her. Now. On speaker." Kylo looked between Finn and Poe who were having a silent conversation with each other. This time Poe produced the phone from his boot, making Kylo smirk. No one generally checks the shoes and he might have to start doing that if it means people are hiding stuff there.

"No bet's that she'll answer." Poe spoke as he gave the phone to Finn but Kylo shrugged.

"All that matter's is I hear her voice and she is safe and coming home within 24 hours." Kylo's hands moved to grip the edge of the desk knowing that soon he would be able to hear your voice.

Vicrul glanced at Kylo and then at Poe and Finn before sighing. He didn't like this but he also wasn't going to say shit to Kylo about it at least not for now.

"They are ready for the call when you are Sir." Vicrul spoke, making Kylo nod toward's him. Professionalism in the work place was always appreciated.

Finn glanced at Poe, back at Kylo and then to Vicrul before shaking his head and dialed the number.

_**Ring** _

_**Ring** _

_**Rin-** _

"Hey Finn." Your voice came through the speaker making Kylo visibly relax a bit as Finn glanced toward's Poe and then Kylo who gave you a look of _**t** **alk or else**_.

"Hey R." Finn noticed that there was some movement on the phone, probably at your computer pulling up the cypher to make sure no one could track the phone call. "Safe and sound are you? You seemed shaken up when we last spoke." Kylo was watching the phone like it was going to give the secrets of the universe away. Finn almost laughed at that thought.

Your laugh is what made his finger's turn white, the shuffle again as you spoke back.

"Yeah I am fine why? We promised no contact not until we had decided." You seemed nervous at the phone call but Finn laughed to make sure to cover for the shifting sound's of everyone in the office.

"Someone came by our place today asking about you. K.R.'s men I suppose. He stated your house had been broken into." Kylo glanced at Finn glaring at him but you laughed again which made his eye's flip back to the phone. Finn realized as long as he kept the conversation going in a good direction maybe Kylo would spare you.

"Of course that fucker did. Wanna know what they sent to me-fucking asshole-" Poe almost laughed and Kylo seemed to glare at the phone like it was on fire. You coughed through the pohne before you spoke again.

" _I was informed you did not like the roses. Were they not to your taste? Do you prefer a different color rose? Never the less enjoy this gift, I would be happy to know you would wear it to our official meeting. How is Poe and Finn by the way? Until we meet_." Your voice was a mock posh accent Finn laughed and Kylo glared again moving to sit behind the desk so he wouldn't grab the phone out of Finn's hand's and tell you how much he hated your disrespect to him.

"Whoever it is fucking bought me lingerie. The expensive kind Finn, the kind you would wear on a wedding day or some shit. Can you believe that?" You huffed making Finn laugh a little while Kylo pointed at the phone to get talking about how you needed to come home.

"Maybe they where trying to whoo you. You know how Poe was like when we first started dating. The guy would always give me gifts." Finn laughed making Poe roll his eye's and Kylo seemed to relax a little.

"I told whoever it was fuck you." Finn blinked a couple time's as Kylo growled, obviously upset at the fact that you responded in such a way. Finn made a face which of course made Kylo calm down for a moment.

"Didn't know you had an animal." Finn froze looking at Kylo with a look that said, look what you did. Poe tried not to laugh and Vicrul of course shifted from one foot to the other uncomfortably.

"You know how Poe snores." Finn's voice was a little clipped trying not to seem forced but he supposed he came off that way"Hey it's pretty late here, change time zones? Is that why you picked up?" Kylo's hand's had urged him to continue talking obviously not minding the tone of your voice.

"Ah ya know, at the beach getting a tan while we let our mysterious person sweat a while. No tan lines for me." Kylo gasped, almost wishing to reach through the phone and pull you out, a soft murmur form Vicurl had Finn talking quickly to cover up the noises.

"Ah I heard Poughkeepsie was nice this time of year. Nah that was the Bahamas." Finn laughed knowing the word Poughkeepsie would get your attention. Apparently did, the dead air on the other line had made Kylo's head whip up to you glaring as if you had made her hung up.

"Bahamas are over rated. Paris is nice. Maybe I'll hop a plane there. But this island I am on is nice. I'll take you here sometime. After this is over. Didn't you say the money was gonna be enough for all of us?" Your voice was steady and Kylo started to write down details of your conversation. Finn's eyes glared at him to tell him that you could probably hear him writing on the other side. Finn took a breath almost shrugging his shoulder's. Vicrul had come up behind Finn placing his hand's on his shoulder to try to urge him to keep talking to keep you talking.

"Paris huh? Maybe we'll catch the 8am flight and come meet you. Poe wants to propose to me in Paris." Finn laughed, giving Poe a wink who simply started to sink into his chair. Finn had found the engagement ring week's ago. Poe wanted to make it special but apparently that wasn't going to happen.

"I'll send you flight details. I gotta go. Cabana boy is gonna rub me down in sun tan lotion. I'll contact you soon." You hung up the phone and Finn blinked at it as Kylo stood up and glared at Vicrul who shrugged some. His phone rang and so he left the room for a moment before Kylo rubbed his forehead again.

"Thank you Finn, for your work. Now what did you tell her." He had written down some thing's that stood out to him but he needed to make sure that what he was thinking was right. This time Poe spoke before Finn could.

"Poughkeepsie is our code word for help. Paris is captured. 8am mean's by someone that you know. She know's we have enough people around us that we could be captured and well, of course if it was by you she would have no choice but to come back soon." Poe shrugged as if that was the end of it. Vicrul came back into the room with a small on his features.

"We traced her, a small island off the coast of the Bahamas." Finn's eyes widened for a moment before Poe busted out laughing shaking his head a little. This got Kylo and Vicrul's attention as they both watched Poe's laughter die down.

"She isn't there. That's what she calls her Fuck you Island. It's a sand dune in the middle of the fucking water. In fact I am pretty sure it's gone now. She had me hack into the system to fucking put that on every map until the end of time. It's fake. She played you. I told you." Kylo seemed angry when Poe was finished. The color of his eyes changing quickly which made Vicrul step forward almost as if to calm him down.

Kylo waved him off of course.

"Get them out of here. They have done all they can for us." Finn and Poe protested but Ap'lek came in to help Vicrul escort them both out as Kylo went back and sat behind his desk. He drafted up a quick little response to you. Making sure that you had no room left for error.

He admired that fact that you kept defying him every step of the way. That's what made him fall for you in the first place. What made him burn for you every time he closed his eye's and went to bed.

It just was a bonus to have the most beautiful and powerful women in the underbelly of the world to be at his side. He could only imagine how beautiful you would be at the wedding. He would have to make sure it was quick one. Then after it would you meet Leia and Hans. No need for you to meet them before hand. That would be too messy.

Kylo stood up moving over to grab a glass of whiskey from the small coffee table. Finger's teady as he poured and brought the glass up to his lip's.

That was until he heard the bing from his phone.

Kylo smiled, dropping the glass from his lip's. You must have responded to his message and that made him happy. He was always happy when your attention was on him and only him.

_**Reaper responded to job: xxxx-xxxx** _

_**We are not even playing the same game.** _

_**Kylo** _

_**Ren.** _

_**PS.** _

_**You'll see me soon enough.** _

_**From Paris with love.** _

_**I know you won't hurt my friends.** _

"Fuck!" Kylo through the glass at the wall, it shattering with a deafening blow as he leaned over the phone. The message went away and Kylo wasn't sure what else he could do beside find you. Someone had played his hand for him. Someone had told you who he was. He was sure that you wouldn't remember him, not right away anyway.

So maybe he still had one more piece to play.

"Vicrul. I need you to get me someone." A smile played on Kylo's features the kind that made Vicrul's stomach twist up into something strange.

Kylo Ren would not let you have the last word. Never.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thing's are starting to heat up.   
> A back story is emerging. 
> 
> who will break first and what is the piece that will enter the game soon. 
> 
> Thanks for reading <3333


	4. But in all the Chaos There is Calculation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "R e b e l i o n
> 
> is the only   
> T H I N G 
> 
> that keeps you   
> A L I V E."
> 
> -unknown
> 
> This chapter might be heavy for some people as it does have some blood in it. Please if it isn't something you would like to read I won't be offended if you skip some parts <3

You had tried to stay up to see if Kylo Ren had given you a new message. The name swimming around in your head like a puzzle piece long forgotten under a couch. Nothing was adding up, yet the dots were there. You just couldn't see the full picture.

Sliding your arms through your sweater you stumbled your way towards the coffee pot blinking a couple times to get the sleep away from your eyes. It was early morning, you had only slept for a couple of hour's. You could feel the bag's under your eye's telling you that you hadn't slept as long as you wanted too.

You made quick work of the coffee pot, making sure to fill it correctly, you liked your coffee strong. A mug was set out, light gray in color compared too the dark marble and appliances in the place. Leaning against the counter you noticed your computer still awake, the image of one Kylo Ren along with other paper's spread out across the table. You had tried to do some work, research what you could on him but you couldn't find much.

Most of the message board's you were on didn't look good either. Most told you what you already knew. Stay the fuck away from him.

The coffee pot made a sound, the soft beep to let you know that the coffee was done. Turning on your heel you poured the coffee into the cup. Adding the extra's you wanted before you made your way over to your little set up on the table.

You saw his photo, the one of him standing there, lashes turned down, you couldn't see his eye's. Something stirred in your gut, butterflies maybe. Full lip's made your thumb trace over them for a moment. The photo made you enthralled with him, something kept drawing you closer until you realized the photo was almost at your lip's.

You were going to kiss a photo.

Blinking a couple times you happened to look over at your phone for the first time in hour's. The little black notification making your heart still. You supposed he didn't like what you had to say. Yet you stared at it.

"Fuck you." You spoke at the phone picking up your coffee mug to take a drink out of it. Throwing paper's across the image so that you could think for a moment in peace.

You were not sure if you wanted too even look at the message, the fear of what Kylo had to say back to your little stunt was overwhelming.

Would he be mad?

Did he find it attractive your defiance?

The last one made you blink a little. Your own mind betraying you for a second. Why would you give two shit's what he thought of your defiance. His need to find you attractive circled in your mind for a moment. Your own insecurities playing up for a moment.

You'd be alone forever killing people, the kind of people that would kill anyone who got close to you. It made something creep into your gut, a longing to want someone by your side. The hot coffee hit your lips for a moment as you frowned.

What would it be like with him making you breakfast in the morning. You smirked realizing that was a funny picture. Someone like him making you breakfast in the morning. You'd have to live in a big house you were sure. One that had guards roaming around enough to make you feel claustrophobic already.

You allowed yourself to dream for a minute. Kylo coming up behind you kissing your head and making some comment about how beautiful you looked after you just woke up. Maybe you'd help him pick out something to wear for whatever meeting's he had. Maybe he would ask you to be by his side when he went to other dealing's through out the city. Maybe you'd have dinner together, his hand moving up your leg in the car as you drove.

Maybe his breath would tickle your neck as he leaned in to kiss you. Would he move you into his lap, one hand wrapped around your neck as the other moved against your thigh? Would he mark your neck? The feeling of his teeth against your skin, the way he would move your head to the side.

You crossed your legs for a minute trying to take a deep breath to not think about how his finger's would feel trailing up higher on your thigh. How good it would feel to have them ins-

Your train of thought was cut short when your phone binged again. This time another notification came up. Same app, same little black notification that made you wonder if it was Kylo again or someone else.

You decided to pick up your phone, sliding open the little app watching the screen for a moment.

You watched his message be displayed on the screen like a haunting to you.

_**Y/N** _

_**What game wold that be?** _

_**See you soon.** _

_**Kylo Ren** _

The message made you swallow, your finger's starting to feel numb as the message disappeared from the screen. Panic rose in your chest, your breathing starting to come faster.

You remembered this from your childhood, a panic attack. The kind that made your head spin and your body ache for someone to hold you tight against their back. To calm the feeling of your flight or fight response. You remembered a calm voice, the kind that whispered to you to look at the world around you. To point out everything around you.

So you did that.

Your coffee mug.

The snow flying outside.

The hum of the music you left on upstairs.

The leather couch in the living room.

The paperwork right next to your mug.

The ring of coffee left that you spilled on the corner of the photo you where given.

Your breathing started to slow, your finger's still shaking and for the moment you felt tired. You felt like your limbs were too heavy for your body but at the same time you needed to be prepared incase something were to happen.

After all, now he knew your name, your real name and not the one you use for jobs. It made you realize, you maybe made a miscalculation when you decided to say no to Kylo Ren. Something told you though, that it wasn't the wrong choice. The decision you had made was enough to make you valuable. You wouldn't submit that easy.

The other message that came through drew your attention.

**_Anon: unknown-Paris_ **

**_Paris left his house early this morning._ **

**_Not sure where he went._ **

**_Keep watch._ **

The idea that Kylo would know where you are was enough to make you laugh. No one knew where your safe house is. And those that do know would be dead at this point in life.

You picked up your cup of coffee, taking a small drink from it realizing it had gone cold. A frown etched into your features before you composed back a message.

At least this time you would make sure you had the upper hand before he even was able to finish hashing out his own.

* * *

Kylo frowned at the piece of paper in front of him, a message, something simple, a dinner with the family. Expensive dinner no doubt but it wasn't something that he really wanted to go too. No not until he had solved the issue of not having you by his side. He shoved the invitation under all of his paperwork. He would think about it when he had you safe and he knew that he could get a moment to think again. 

The knock on his door had him humming some the person on the other side knowing that it meant they could come in. Vicrul's head came through, he was still dressed in his clothing from earlier, black suit with a gray shirt under it, a light pink tie that made Kylo wonder how he made it look so good, so professional. 

Then he seen the brunette hair, the smaller female coming in behind him. She was dressed in a sweatshirt and jean's. Something told Kylo that Vicrul had pulled her out of her bed. Which didn't surprise him, from where she was coming from. She had the luxury of sleep. 

With a wave of his hand Kylo pushed Vicrul out of the office, leaving him and the girl staring at each other. Sizing each other up, seeing who would make the first move. For once, Kylo knew it would be him that did so. 

"Sit please." He motioned for her to sit, a smile on his features as he didn't rise from his position behind his desk. To do so would mean she was important and really at the moment she was not all that important. At least she was only important until he got all the information he needed out of her. 

She did sit of course, her body was taunt as if she was expecting him to attack her at any point in time. He wouldn't not unless he didn't get what information he needed out of her. He was sure she would give him all the information that he needed though. 

"I am hoping you are going to be honest with me, more so then anything else. I brought you here for that reason. Decide to not be truthful with me and you know of who I am." He leaned back in his chair, opening his arms for a moment, as if telling her she could speak. 

"I will tell you all that I know." There was a soft noise in the back of her throat, which made Kylo know he made the right choice by calling her. 

"Good." Kylo leaned back, once more watching as the women in front of him sized him up, he wanted to laugh, she was just like you. Always trying to have the upper hand. "Now. Y/N. Rey, you know of her correct?" Kylo watched closely, watching the way her body tensed and she was thinking. She was thinking of two thing's. One thing to say and the truth, the whole truth, that he knew she would hold back. She was after all much like you in that sense. 

"She and I knew each other from a time long before you." Rey's voice made Kylo laugh, for that really wasn't the case. Not that he wanted to bring anything up at this moment. 

"Well, do you know where she is now?" Kylo kept his words guarded, not knowing if Rey knew that she was away or not. Rey huffed just a little, shaking her head to the side as if to tell Kylo she wasn't going to tell him anything. 

"Pick your words carefully Rey. I got you into the position with my-with Leia and Hans and I can pull you out." The threat made Rey shift slightly, just enough for Kylo to pick up on it. He knew that she would either let him down or she would tell him what he needed to know. 

"Y/N was always a private person. She told me that she deleted everything of her old life to make it harder for people to find her. If she was any where. She'd be in the mountains." Rey spoke slowly once more alerting Kylo that she was hiding something. Something that he knew he would get out of her sooner or later. 

"Mountains huh." Kylo stood up, he watched Rey flinch for a second. He almost smiled some, noticing the fear that she had for him. He fed on it sometimes but for this moment he just wanted to have you by his side. That was the only thing that mattered this moment ws finding you. 

"Yes." Rey spoke, she tried not to turn in her seat to follow him as he walked behind her. She could feel the power that he held, wanting too bow down to him but knowing that wouldn't really be a good idea. He wasn't power hungry over her. He was power hungry over the world. 

"Where. I need a location Rey." Kylo's hands slammed down on Rey's shoulder's making her jump. Panic was starting to set in, would he kill her? Would he cut off a finger? Maybe he would drill a hole in her or rip out a tooth. Either way she didn't like the way this was going to go.

"I-I don't." Rey swallowed some, she tried not to move her hand, trying not to rub at her neck before Kylo pushed his finger tip's down harder into her shoulder's with a smirk on his features. 

"Oh but you do." Rey knew that Kylo would force it out of her if she wasn't careful. That she needed to tell him what she knew. Closing her eye's she said a silent prayer to whatever god's were out there that you would forget give her for saying something. 

"Her family had a cabin in the mountains. This little town, the cabin is long gone but the town has grown. She's staying there, in the town. The house she bought is under a fake name. Though someone once told me that she bought the house under her mother's first name." Rey paused turning to glance over at Kylo with a soft frown on her features. "She won't be happy you showed up at her safe house. The one place that she didn't think anyone knew about." Rey's warning made Kylo huff to himself. What you didn't know wouldn't hurt you. Besides he had to make sure that you where protected above all else. Even if that meant he was going to make you hate him. That would change and it would change soon. 

"You have done very good work Rey." Kylo moved his hand's off Rey's shoulder as he moved back to sit down at his desk with a softer smile on his features. "She needs to be here, where I can protect her. With you telling me this. I now know that I can trust you, my family can trust you and of course that you will do anything to protect her. She's special." Rey just simply stared at Kylo, watching the way he moved to grab his phone meaning Vicrul was going to take her away and back home. 

"She's going to hate you." Rey spoke, almost spitting out the word's as the door opened to Vircul coming in. Kylo shrugged, sweeping his hand in front of him as if he didn't care. 

"Hate is another form of love Rey. You have to feel something to hate someone. I can work with hate." Vicrul put a hand on Rey's shoulder as Kylo spoke. Vicrul pulled her up and out of the seat moving her from the office as Kylo started to make arrangements. 

"Rey." Vicrul paused as Rey turned around to look at Kylo with distrust and distastes on her features. "No one else know's about this information correct?" The way Kylo spoke had Rey swallowing thickly for a moment before she nodded. 

"Far as I know this person was the only one alive who knew and told me, before they died." Rey glanced over at Vicrul who rose an eyebrow at Kylo. He nodded in approval for a moment. 

"Keep it that way or you'll loose your tongue, and maybe your life." With a feeling of fear moving down her spine, Rey was shoved from the room as Vicrul took her home and Kylo made arrangements to go get you. He would bring you home kicking and screaming if he had too. 

* * *

The town wasn't as big as the city you were in. It was just big enough for you to get lost in the crowd of tourists and such roaming around to look for a ski slope to go down. Enough so that if you went to a stranger part of town, most wouldn't question it. There was always a booming economy when rich people were involved. You knew this. Then again you also knew were to get what you needed no matter the city you where in. 

The feeling of the gun in your boot made you pick up your foot just a little higher, a strange yet comforting feeling. You didn't bring many with you when you traveled for suspicions. Knives were a different story, guns on the other hand guns could be tracked, traced and could fuck up everything. 

You felt whole again. having the gun at your side, or on your persons really. Finger's fumbled with the phone in your hand as you were being driven back to your place. Something felt different. 

Maybe it was the conversation that you had with Finn, something was bothering you. Why would Kylo Ren want you. Why would he push you so hard to get you to come back home? Then again what did you care? You had been on your own most of your life, teenage year's and up you had decided only to rely on yourself. What could this Kylo Ren offer you. 

Besides all the money in the world it seemed. 

The driver pulled up to your place, you offered a smile and paid him as you pulled out the bag of food and bottle of wine you bought. 

"Thanks." You were eggar to get inside and finish your plan of how to deal with Kylo Ren. Obviously he was a powerful man in the Solo Conglomerate and it wasn't surprising that he some how chosen you to carry out a job. Best of the best was needed for someone as powerful as them. 

You were just about to enter into the building when someone rushed out hitting shoulder's with you. 

The impact pushed you back enough to blink watching the back of the guy who just ran into you. You felt something familiar about him. The feeling returned in your gut, the feeling of being watched, the feeling of being hunted. 

Licking your lip's you pulled the door open and walked inside. You pulled your phone out of your pocket to fall Finn, something was wrong and you had hoped that it had nothing to do with him or Poe.

Only the phone kept ringing, they never not picked up unless they where in trouble. You almost dropped your phone, the plastic on the simple pre paid phone seemed to grow warm with every passing second that you held it. It seemed to almost scorch your hand before you felt someone come up behind you. 

"Excuse me miss?" You swung around almost hitting the person. Heart beating fast as you noticed it was a couple the guy flinched and so did the young women who offered a gentle smile to you. "Sorry, I was just wondering if you were using the elevators too. You are kinda standing in the way." Her voice was soft, almost like a melody as you started to calm your beating heart. You didn't have the feeling of being watched any more. If anything you felt a little more safer with these two people around. 

Though the guy was glaring at you like he was mad at you for making him seem weak in front of the girl. Though she seemed not to notice. 

"Sorry-spaced out for a second." You spoke turning to the side to let them pass in front of you. "I am going to use the elevator." You half laughed as she smiled again and pressed the button as you waited in silence with them. 

Hairs on the back of your neck though were still up, almost warning you not to let your guard down at least not farther then it was already. You quelled it if for a moment as they entered the elevator and you behind them. The guy pressed the floor right under your's as you hummed, at least for the little part of the trip you could calm your nerves. 

Still you fiddled with the phone listening to the man and women make small talk, about how their day was, what they wanted to eat for dinner. It made something stir in you. You wanted that, the way he was looking at her so soft like she held the whole world in her hands for him to take, yet he wouldn't if it meant he lost her. 

Your heart ached, your whole body ached for a love like that, but you shook your head knowing that you couldn't have it. Not in this life anyway. Maybe the next. For now you tried to tell yourself that if you got out of this life you'd get a cat and that at least would hold the place of someone. 

The door opened to their floor and you smiled at them letting them out as the girl whispered a soft goodbye to you. You smiled at her waving the hand with the phone still clutched tightly in it at her. When the doors closed once more you started to call Finn again. At least seeing if maybe he was busy. 

Him and Poe could have been doing something together and as much as you didn't want to interrupt them you just had to hear their voice to make sure they were safe. 

When they didn't pick up you glanced around the elevator, thinking of a way to calm your nerves. You tried to tell yourself it was fine, that they simply were busy at the moment and they would call back when they had a chance. You shouldn't worry. No one knew were you where. There was a feeling of calm in that. 

The door's binged open and you walked out, shoving the phone into your back pocket as you made your way to your door, thankfully this place wasn't as full and you had sound proofed your place incase something happened you knew you wouldn't be disturbed. 

You paused at your door, feeling the way the handled seemed to have a spark about it that made the hair on the back of your neck stand up again. Something in your gut screamed for you to walk away, to leave now. To make sure you put as much space between you and whatever was behind the door. 

Yet you told yourself once more that of course no one knew were you where. Therefore you where safe. You placed your hand on the door knob it opening to your finger print before unlocking. 

Slowly you opened the door, walking inside your place. The light was on, just how you left it knowing you'd be back later when the sun wasn't up. The air was stale like no one entered it for a while. 

You licked your lip again, making your way towards the kitchen. You turned on the light, placing the bottle of wine on the counter. You froze your movement for a moment once more feeling like someone was watching you before you turned around. There was a knife in your hand and you threw it without hesitation. 

It landed right next to a figure, close enough to cut because you could smell the metallic of fresh blood starting to fall. 

A shot. 

You moved to the side, the shot piercing your fridge as you grabbed the gun from your boot. You made it towards the space between the counter's and the space into the living room. 

You shot. You didn't hesitate as it missed whoever was sitting there. Well they where not sitting there any more. 

They moved toward's the bedroom, another shot fired as it whizzed past your ear drawing blood as you cursed. 

You went to shoot again and the gun jammed. Of course knowing that the guy you bought it off of was the kind to sell shit stuff you simply pressed down enough to break it in two throwing the one toward's the person at the door to your bedroom. 

It caught them, only with the hand they had reached out to grab it. It was thrown, you had moved toward's the door to the balcony at least you could get some space between you two. 

However, right when you reached the door someone grabbed onto your hair slamming your head into the glass of the balcony door. You felt the glass wobble but not break, thankfully you had changed it out to a fiber glass so that it wouldn't shatter so easily. 

Lifting your leg you pushed backwards trying to push whoever it was away from you. The caught your leg with their hand. Pressing themselves to you as you turned enough to at least do something. 

Their face was close and they didn't realize you had the other end of your gun in your hand. You knocked them against their head and they fell back just enough that you let go of the gun and spun around. 

You made your way toward's the bedroom, didn't have enough time before you where grabbed. Face first you fell into the hardwood flooring. Your teeth busted out the front part of your lip as your chin it the ground making you groan out before you started to kick. 

Whoever it was grabbed you by your waist and flipped you over. Hovering over you a hand was brought to your neck to keep you down against the ground. 

You spit, blood spraying their face as you felt their knee's on either side of your body watching you struggle under their grip. 

"Hello little one." The voice and you for the first time that night seen who it was that was in your home. 

Kylo Ren. 

Your blood splattering his face as his cheekbone was cut from the knife you threw earlier. He had a small gash on the side of his head from where the butt of the gun connected. You wanted to smile but your hand was wrapped around his wrist to make sure he didn't put any more pressure on it. 

Not that you seemed to mind for for the first time, you felt something inside of you. Tongue snaking out to wipe away some of the blood. His eyes tracked the movement with such intensity that you did smile for the first time. 

"Kylo Fucking Ren." You spoke out, pushing your hips upwards as if to throw him off, but you seen the look on his features upon hearing you utter his name. The way his other hand seemed to push his hair from his face with a soft growl on his lip's. 

You pictured the way he would be above you as he fuck-

"You don't do as your told do you?" The train of thought ended upon hearing his voice, you had to laugh at the audacity he had to come into your home, shoot you and then blame you for all of this. 

"Fuck you." Once more you spit at him, your blood this time ending up on his forehead as he started to press down upon your neck. You noticed him starting to slowly get up and off of you. Now unable for you to buck your hip's again. 

"You." He growled out, not having the control over you he so truly desired. You felt the shift, his body picking you up. One hand wrapped around your neck moved so he could shove you face first into the glass door of the balcony as he breathed into your ear. 

From this position you turned your head to the side growling some as you felt the way his finger's seemed too move around your body feeling every part of your skin. 

"Bastard." You spoke, with what little air you could get into your lung's it was weak, but you felt the way his teeth bit into your ear, sucking against the blood he had drawn. You felt yourself shiver at the contact, the pain going off in your senses as you felt the way his tongue lapped at your blood. 

"If you aren't careful I'll give you something to do with your pretty fucking mouth." He spoke, now you felt his finger's against you, in your pant's playing with the edge of the underwear you put on. 

Your hand tried to claw at his arm, to pull it back out as he cupped you, the warmth from his hand making you gasp for a second. Your head falling forward and leg spreading just a bit wider. You hated this, hated how he knew exactly what to do to make your body respond. 

The snicker that left his lip's told him exactly what he needed to know. Kylo Ren knew your body better than you did yourself. 

"I'll fucking kill you." You stated, his grip on your neck allowing more air to get into your body, but his finger's pressed against the side's making your head start to fog up. You felt the warmth from his body the way his hand started to grind slowly against you. 

You had pressed your forehead against the cool glass, feeling as if your body was on fire from the inside out. No one treated you like this, no one handled you roughly, everyone assumed you would break because you were a women. You were glass. In his arm's right now, you were a weapon and he was trying to find the best way to make you go off. 

"What a beautiful death it would be little one." He spoke almost moaning into your ear as he pushed a finger inside of your underwear, feeling the wetness there that made him laugh a little more into your ear. 

"The Reaper getting finger fucked against the glass were people could see her. How marvelous. Do you think they'd call you a slut for that, or just a bitch who likes to get fucked." Your head was swimming with his word's making it as though you couldn't figure out which way was up or down. Your other hand was wrapped tightly still around his wrist as he plunged two finger's inside of you, curling them as his thumb started to trace small circles around your clit. 

You were not sure if it was from the slowing flow of blood towards your head if you were dreaming of this or if it was true. Mouth opened to let out a moan as you felt your hips move just a bit, shaky at best. 

His body had you pinned against the glass as he kept moving his hand your body was responding to him, moans spilled from your lip's as you felt the need for him to touch you. 

"Fuck." You spoke out feeling the way he touched your clit directly, his finger's moving as much as they could in and out of you as you clenched around him. Your legs started to shake a little as your head leaned back against Kylo's shoulder. It was hard to think when his breath was in your ear, you could feel the way his body responded to every time you moaned. 

You felt the twitch, or maybe you were dreaming. 

"That's it princess. Louder for me." He whispered into your ear, licking at the blood once more as you clenched harder around him, your other hand had moved, wrapping into his hair and tugging as his teeth met the side of your neck. You hated yourself for this but it was something you couldn't ignore. 

Your body was growing restless. His finger's pressing harder on the side of your neck as your eye's started to flutter closed. You couldn't tell if you were moaning louder or if he was saying something to you. There was a ringing in your ear's and your body was just on the cusp of coming. 

You felt breath against your neck and another bite. The kind that you knew would leave you bruised in the morning and it took everything in you not to scream out Kylo's name. 

Something in your head told you you had. You screamed his name and came upon his finger's. You came undone for him and for that you just lost. Lost whatever weird and sick game you two where playing with each other. 

But something felt dark inside of you, maybe it was the loss of blood, but you swore you felt something sharp in the side of your neck before it all started to fade away. 

What you do remember though was a boy, staring at you with beautiful brown eye's and a smile that seemed to light up the whole world around you. 

A name fell from your lip's and you couldn't understand why the little boy was looking at you with a sad look on his face. 

Wasn't his name Ben Solo? 

Or was that Kylo Ren? The same slope of the nose, strong jawline, those eye's. 

The memory faded and left you in darkness drifting away. You were passed out and in the embrace of someone warm and protective of you. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think. A little lust.   
> A little fun   
> What will happen when you wake up. 
> 
> Thank you for reading <3


	5. Running Doesn't Matter. I'll Hunt You Down If I Have Too.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I knew I was in  
> TROUBLE 
> 
> when I first heard your  
> LAUGH 
> 
> and my heart danced to the  
> SOUND." 
> 
> -Unknown

"Please be careful when packing her stuff Vicrul." Kylo spoke moving his fingers through your hair. He marveled at the color, the way the lighting hit it. Vicrul had been moving around the room, packing your stuff into a bag with a huff.

"She's gonna be mad you drugged her." Vicrul knew that in this moment he could be open with Kylo, this wasn't business, this was pleasure. Not that anyone knew about it. Kylo made sure of that

"Your incessant bitching is getting annoying Vicrul." Kylo spoke but there wasn't a bite to it like normal. He knew of course that you would be mad, but he had won. He had made you come undone from the heat of the moment and he was marveling in the way you moaned and bucked against him. The feel of your body against his own.

"You have to know she isn't going to like this." Vicrul stopped behind Kylo looking at you laying on the bed. Kylo shook his head some as he stood up.

"I had too do it to get her back home. I would burn the world down to do such you know this." Kylo spoke as Vicrul grabbed the bag he was getting ready for you and threw it over his shoulder.

"Well you made the blood stop pouring to her head and then knocked her out." Vicrul left the bedroom moving to grab the keys off the counter as Kylo stayed in the room.

His fingers moved against your cheek, his thumb moving across your bottom lip over the bruise he gave you when he pulled you down towards the ground.

"I am not sorry to do this princess I am sorry you decided to fight me." Kylo dipped down placing a kiss against your forehead before he picked you up carrying you out of the apartment with Vicrul in tow.

"Direct to the nearest out point. Have Ap'lek drive around there. I want no one seeing us leave." Vicrul wanted to roll his eye's at the protective way that Kylo was holding you. He was dressed down, jean's and a t-shirt with a jacket that made Vicrul understand just how much you meant to him to go out of his way like this.

"He's already been directed and if you go down to the first floor we can go down a set of stairs at the other end of the hall. Gives us the perfect vantage point to make sure no one seen us leave." Vicrul had it all planed out in the plane. Of course Kylo knew that he was just being cautious. There was too much bad in the world that you all lived in.

"Thank you Vicrul. You should take some time off after this all settles down. Go to a beach some where." Kylo almost smiled at his best friend of year's. Though Vicrul just huffed some and shook his head making sure to hold all the door's to make sure that your head didn't bump or hit against anything.

They both made quick work of getting you out to the car, finger's brushing across your skin every time he could. Even in the car Kylo made sure your head rested against his shoulder as finger's moved across his phone to answer call's and emails and such. Vicrul watched from the passanger seat the way Kylo's hand moved across your hair slowly moving it from your face before they moved to rub against your thigh.

It was some time later that Kylo was loading you off the private jet and making his way toward's the other car to drive you home. To his place. It didn't matter to him how many obstacles that he had to go through. He would make sure you are safe.

"Make Finn and Poe aware of her being safe. Also make Rey aware that no harm had come to her. I want the doctor to inject her with a tracking device so that this way we can never loose her again. I also want blood drawn to make sure there is nothing wrong. She looks as though she has not slept in day's." Vicrul nodded already pulling the phone out of his pockets to make the necessary call's. Kylo of course has seated you against him, it was tight against him while he had his movement free to make calls and do work in the car so that he wasn't swamped when you woke up.

"Vicrul-" Kylo paused before the car pulled away, the window being rolled down and he sighed some. "Thank you for coming with me. No one else I can trust to make sure we got out safe." While Kylo never gave words of praise, this was something close to that. Close to letting Vicrul know Kylo trusted him enough to make sure he got home safe at the end of the day.

Vicrul nodded, the car moving away as he went out about his work. Vicrul would be back soon, he had to check your place again to make sure no one broke in and everything was good. Vicrul wasn't sure how you had captured Kylo's attention but he knew that the other wasn't going to give up on his need to see you safe.

Vicrul only hoped it didn't get either of you killed.

* * *

_"Come on hurry up!" You heard the voice calling you, feet picking up and you kept running, but someone was at your side pulling you along. You felt the tingling in your spine letting you know that you had fear again, the fear that someone was going to come after you._

_However the hand at your back was calming enough, to keep you going forward with the nudge you needed._

_You fell on your back, looking up at the night sky as you gulped down fresh air that wasn't tainted by mud and blood._

_"See I told you it wouldn't be that hard." You turned your head, looking at the voice next to you, it was soft, big brown eye's and a nose that you some what recognized. He leaned in and pulled you to him, breathing out a rush of air._

_"Wake up y/n. You need to wake up." The voice was soft, gentle even as his finger's went through your hair._

You woke up a startled state, eye's flashing all around you as you took in the sights. You where in a bedroom, soft sheets as your legs started to kick some, the bed was big enough that you could fit Poe and Fin in it with you. The window's were large but had the blinds closed so that no one could see in. The fireplace with a tv and even a couch. It was all rich wood and black leather. Hint's of red and gray that made it feel, homey in a way.

Swinging your feet over the side of the bed you shivered at the cold, then you realized, you where in a shirt, someone else's shirt and no sock's. You could almost curse the feeling of the cold against you soles.

Then you realized, you where not in your safe house and you where not at your own house. You were some where you had never been before. Moving, you quietly stalked toward's the window attempting to open it, though it wouldn't do such a thing. A growl leaving your lip's as you threw your arm's out almost hitting the window to break it.

"Fuck." The soft whisper from your lip's, you remembered bit's and pieces of whatever had happened before. Kylo Ren at your safe house, the way his breath felt against your hear. The way his finger's felt inside of you.

"You don't think it's too early for that princess?" The way the name rolled off his tongue had you whipping your heard toward's him. Anger pushed into your core were there once had been the lust of the man. You were angry. Angry of him taking you away from your safe space and angry at the fact he got the better of you.

Maybe even angry at the fact you wished his finger's once more were inside of you.

Though you see the way his finger's moved through his hair, wet and dripping from the shower as the towel hung low on his hip's. You watched the rivets of water fall down his body escaping into the towel. You licked your bottom lip only to feel the sting. You seen his features twist up into something, a sadness almost if you could call it that before it was masked again. He moved to the side, you moving opposite of him as the chuckle vibrated between the space between you.

"Relax baby girl. If I wanted too hurt you you'd be dead already." The words did not help the fear in your heart as you looked for something to protect yourself with. There was not much in the room probably made that way as Kylo leaned against the back of the couch watching you climb into the bed for a moment.

"Can you remember anything?" Your eyes watched the way his finger's gripped the edge of the couch, remembering how the curled inside of your body. The way his tongue was at your ear licking up the blood. His teeth at your neck. You rose your hand, a hiss coming through your teeth as you felt the bruise that was on the side of your neck.

"You're a fucking dick." You spoke gritting it out as you remembered the needle in the side of your neck right above his teeth marks. How he had made his way into your home and choked you until you had lost consciousness. At least he had done it the right way to make you pass out from blood flow and not air.

"Sorry princess." You had not realized how close he had gotten, not until he spoke. There was a slight sadness in his features His fingers this time against you gripped your hair pulling you into his chest as you breathed in the scent of him. Leather, musk and something spicy that made your eyes flutter close.

You felt him sigh, relaxing with you now in his grip as he moved to kiss your head. Your eye's closing as you wanted to feel the comfort in his hold as he did. You felt something familiar maybe from the memory you remembered.

You pushed it away, that kid was dead, long dead and left something aching in your heart as you decided then and there to push back. So that's what you did. You moved, bringing your knee up to hit Kylo. He fell down, not expecting that from you as you ran.

Finger's wrapped around your ankle as he pulled you down toward's the ground. You caught yourself this time, flinging your foot out of his grasp and pushing your self onto the back of the couch. His growl is what made you grab the discarded towel, you would use it if you had too.

"You defy me every chance you get little one. Why." His words made you lean your head to the side trying to figure out his questioning. What did it matter to him? Taking you was a breach of contract and you could tell him no for doing such a thing.

"Breach of contract." The underworld had rules, rules that you didn't realize came into play until now. His eyebrow rose some, watching the way you smirked, backing up toward's the door. HIs breath came quick, watching the way you were slipping from his grasp again and he did not like that.

"There is no contract between us so there can not be a breach." You noted the way Kylo's voice was soft to you almost as if he was begging you not to move farther to stay with him. His words meant nothing if he didn't understand the contract.

"Ahh that's were you are wrong. No one is allowed to force a contractor to work with them once it is incited that you wish to work with them. Punishable by death if it happens. Death by burning in fact." You felt powerful watching the way his features fell in hope that you wouldn't realize that. You lowered your arm's the towel falling to the side, chin kicked up at him as if you had won whatever game you where playing.

Round two went to you.

But he smiled, something twisting behind the mask as he shook his head. Then you felt someone grasp you. A bear hug as he lifted you off the ground. You kicked or at least tried too as someone else came up behind him and grabbed your feet and Kylo stood there with a smirk on his features.

"Well princess. The rules are made to be broken and being as for the moment you are under contract with me. As you so stated. It means that if you fail to preform the duty I assign to you, you can be killed. Seeing as though you are in contract with me the first rule you stated does not apply. 24 hours ago that would have been the case. Now. Now you are to do a job for me." Kylo loved watching the way your face fell for a moment, twisting and angry as you thrashed in the arms of Vicrul and Ap'lek in an attempt to get free. Kylo moved closer grabbing your chin and pulling your lip's into a kiss that made your blood boil for another reason.

"Now are you going to be a good girl or do I have to sedate you again?" The sick satisfaction on his features. made your gut twist into something unsavory as you realize you hadn't eaten all day or rather a while longer since you where not sure how long you were out. Your stomach protested making you nod a little and the guards dropping you for a moment.

"Good. How about we get you something to eat. I'll have Vicrul bring up some eggs, pancakes, coffee and cinnamon rolls." Kylo glanced over your shoulder at the guy who had you in the bear hug with a nod and he left. The one who had your leg's at his side left, not a word being spoken to him. You realized the power he had, to call people the moment he needed them and send them away the moment he was done.

"You can't keep me here." Your voice was soft, defiant as you moved to rub your shoulder were the other had you captured. Kylo watched the movement, worried for a moment before he realized that you had just been handled a bit too roughly. He was going to of course talk to Vicrul about that later.

"Oh?" Kylo rose an eyebrow as he moved toward's a door, you watched, leaning on the back of the couch. For now you were going to watch, calculate, figure out what you where going to do. Right now you could enjoy the view. He obviously wasn't trying to hide it from you anyway. Your arm came over the back of the couch as you rested your chin on it. Kylo turned to you, watching you.

"Of course, if I am to do a job I need to get a packet, prepared and of course execute the job." You watched the way his eye's seemed to follow the movement of your lips. The way you sat curled up in his shirt, his body was begging to go to you, his finger's twitching on the door handle as if he was picturing himself back inside you again.

There was a silence as he moved towards you now forgetting what he was going to do prior to you starting to speak. His finger's traced against the back of the leather as he stood in front of you. Eyes connected to his belly button as you sucked in a breath. There was a noise above you as you looked up at him.

"You will get all the information you need in time princess." He spoke, his gaze looking down upon you as his hand came to rest in cupping your cheek. There was something in his gaze that had you swallowing. You remembered the way his breath felt against the back of your neck, his finger's exploring inside you and the blood that pulsed every time from the cut lip that you bit down upon it trying to stifle your moans.

You would recognize this as the moment that weakened your resolve for him.

The way you moved your hand around his him, touching his skin so delicately you thought he was going to shove you away. His finger's seemed to grab your chin harder, making sure to keep your eye's connected to each other. Your tongue came out slowly, licking a path up toward's his neck.

He tasted sweet, something under it all that made your mouth water and want more. His chest was starting to move a little fast as he swallowed, you watched the way his adams apple bobbed for a second as you stood up. This time he made no effort to move, his grip on your chin loosing for a moment, his eye's did flicker towards your lip's watching them part as you sucked in a breath.

"How about I get it now." You whispered, moving to place a very soft kiss against his bottom lip. Kylo's mouth parted for a moment, opening as he now moved. The chuckle made your knees weak as he shook his head no.

"Good girls get rewards. You have done nothing but be bad for me baby girl." The way he said it made something warm crash over you. Your frown once more made him laugh as he crashed his lip's against your own.

The kiss was encompassing, his hand's tugging you over the edge of the couch as you wrapped your legs around his waist. Teeth clashing as your lip's meshed once more together. You couldn't even process his hand's gripping you tight, the way your mouth opened to allow him to slide his tongue inside of your mouth. Your thought was how good he tasted. Minty from the toothpaste that he used this morning.

Finger's moved to grip onto his hair tugging some as you arched yourself a little higher into his grip. His hand's moved to your ass, pulling you closer as you let out a soft moan into his mouth. This time he took it as a invitation to push his tongue into your mouth, licking across the roof of your mouth. You shivered starting to grind yourself against him some to get more friction between the two of you.

Some how his towel had fallen to the ground. Maybe it was the movement or your hand's that had done it. Either way you where unsure and you didn't care if you figured it out. His hand had moved to your hair pulling hard as he yanked your hair back. His mouth was removed from your own with a whimper. Not the kind that made you weak. No the kind that made him smirk knowing you wanted more.

He placed a bite this time on the other side of your neck, you didn't wince, in fact you moaned your chest rising as you sucked in a breath and arched your back towards him. It was something that caught his attention, you assumed now that you were in one of his shirt's.

"Sir." A noise startled both of you out of what you were doing. Your blood going cold as Kylo looked over at whoever entered his room. You could feel the anger coming from him, the rage as he almost made a noise in his throat at the fact someone came in.

"Vicrul." His voice laced with venom as the guard stepped into the room. You turned your head slightly glancing at the other. He wasn't looking directly at you or Kylo he was looking at the tray in his hands.

"Doc stated that she needed to eat. Her blood sugar was low and her iron levels were as well. You also have a meeting in 10 minutes with Leia." You noticed how tense Kylo was at the name, feeling your self slightly start to worry. And then you realized where exactly you where. Who exactly you were with.

You moved, pulling your self from Kylo, your leg's moved over the edge of the couch as you looked at Vicrul. There was a smile on your lip's as you nodded some.

"I could eat!" You spoke, pushing away form Kylo who for a moment had reached down and grabbed the towel from the ground and wrapped around his waist. You had grabbed the tray from Vicrul who was now looking at you, watching you as you moved to sit on the floor.

"Don't-" There was a pause, Kylo watching you sit on the floor with a frown. Vicrul and him just exchanged glances as you started to pick at the eggs eating them slowly. Vicrul shrugged and you glanced between them shoving more eggs into your mouth to stifle a giggle.

"I am fine. I am used to eating on the go." You stated it plainly, watching Kylo's face turn into something before he walked away from you. Something made you worried, feeling the way your body stopped wishing he would have come over and kiss your head before he left.

You just sat there and ate, noticing he butter knife that was there before you noticed that Vicrul was busy watching Kylo instead of you.

You took it. Shoving it up your sleeve. No one was the wiser as you noticed Kylo come out of whatever door he was going to go into before he got distracted. You noticed the way the suit seemed to hug his frame. It was a beautiful dark green suit with a light gray shirt under it. The light yellow tie made everything stand out, including those beautiful brown eye's of his. They looked like a pool of whiskey in the bottom of the glass after a long day.

Inviting.

You swallowed, turning your head away from him quickly and went back to picking at your food. There was a pause in his walk as he watched the fork travel to your mouth and then back down to the plate. He seemed to want to say something to you, instead he left, in a rush of soft words being spoken to Vicrul.

You frowned as soon as they left the room, pushing the plates away from you. You grabbed the coffee mug and drank from it as you started to pace around the room. The first thing you needed to do was to get out of this fucking room. As soon as that happened you could figure out how to get to Poe and Finn assuming they where still alive.

"Get it together y/n." You spoke out loud moving towards the windows again. This time when you looked out of them you saw a courtyard. There was guards all over and women getting out of a car. She was gorgeous, of course she was. Her hair was gray though, you noticed the way it seemed to be pinned back from her face. She carried her self so beautifully that you were not sure if she wasn't royalty or not. Then again with the way this house was protected it seemed to be viable that Kylo Ren was Royalty.

"Leia Organa." There was a voice behind you, you turned your head to stare at Vicrul who was now leaning against another window looking out of it. There was a moment were you wanted to ask so many question's but instead you nodded. You knew who she was. You got asked to kill her once, you declined because Solo was a cooperation that you didn't want to get yourself tangled into.

"I got asked to kill her." Your voice was soft as you watched her walk into the front door's which seemed to be under your feet. You didn't miss a beat as you drank from your cup as Vicrul looked at you blinking some. HIs head leaned to the side giving him this kid like look to him.

"What?" Vicrul's voice made you laugh as you nodded some moving back over to the food. The knife was still up your sleeve but you assumed he didn't care or wasn't watching.

"I got offered a contract to kill Leia Organa, I didn't take it as I didn't want to get wrapped up the Solo family or whatever it is you guy's are." You shrugged some as you picked some fruit off the tray eating it. You moved to sit back on the couch where it seemed like 5 minutes ago Kylo was getting ready to ravish you. You slipped your hand between the cushions and shoved the knife into there. Now you knew that Vicrul wouldn't find it.

"Why? Did it say why?" Vicrul was now looking down at the tray and over at you with a soft frown. You seen the way he was almost wondering about what you were wearing but thought against it. Apparently he thought you wouldn't run if you were half dressed. You wanted to smirk about it.

"Someone wanted to take her place I am assuming. I never ask question's. It's not apart of the job." You didn't ask question's it wouldn't be good for you too do so anyway. The way Vicrul nodded had you knowing that this conversation was over.

"Did you need something?" The way you spoke at Vicrul huffing some as he shook his head. You wanted to say something else but you decided against it. It seemed as though Vicrul was going to baby sit you.

"Eat your food. Kylo will be back within the hour. He's got a meeting that he can't miss. Also stay in this room please. We don't need you going anywhere. You don't need people waisting their time to look for you." The way he said the last part almost had you offended like you where not worth the time it took for them to look for you. Either way you know that was a lie. You where going to of course run. Vicrul should have known.

"Yeah yeah by babysitter." You waved your hand some, leaning over to grab some more food off the plate to appease him. You knew that should eat more. The more food you had the less amount of time it take for the drugs to come back and bite you in the ass. Vicrul left with a shake of his head moving quickly out of the room as he pulled his phone from his pocket.

Now was your chance. You moved quickly before the door could close all the way. You shoved the knife in between the lock and the door. You heard Vicrul start to walk down the hallway his voice getting softer as he answered the phone.

Perfect.

Once you were sure that he was gone. You opened the door again, moving out into the hallway looking right and left. The knife came with you incase you needed it. You didn't care you didn't have pants or underwear. You just had to find your friends and get the fuck out of here.

You made a decision to go right since Vicrul had gone left. It meant that of course you would not run into him, you hoped. You made it half way down the hallway before you heard foot steps again, you opened a door looking inside to just a simple bathroom. You decided it was best to wait in there until the steps passed before you continued on your way.

The door shut softly behind you as you ventured farther into the bathroom. Of course there was another door, which you opened to find the light's off and the bed made. Seemed to be a guest bedroom. So you moved through it quiet as you made your way toward's another door. You opened it finding a closet. You switched your outfit finding a pair of sweat pants. They seemed to be longer then you would have liked but it was better than nothing.

You slipped the knife into your pocket knowing it was easy to grab it out of you truly needed it. Once you got pants, you made your way towards the other door, you opened it, walking through it another hallway, you couldn't tell if this was a different one a new one. Honestly everything looked the same to you.

You decided to go right again, this way you could only keep going forward. You didn't hear footsteps, but you felt like you where being watched. You went down a set of stairs, quiet to make sure that you didn't make a wrong move. That was until you heard two set's of foot step's. So you made your way back up the steps again, this time walking into another bedroom.

"Reaper?" The door had just closed and you turned around to see Finn on the bed, he was rubbing his features before he turned over to start to shake Poe, a frown on his features

"Finn good to know you are living it up." You frowned thinking that they where in danger but it turns out they where fucking chilling in the bed just enjoying themselves.

"No I swear-" This time Poe sat up looking between the two of you before he groaned throwing a pillow over his head as if he was annoyed at this whole thing.

"You were gone R. Kylo took us. By the way thanks for letting us know who the fuck he was and where you were." Poe's voice was laced with annoyance before Finn shoved him once more as if telling him to suck it up. You shook your head throwing your hand's up as Finn got out of the bed walking over to you.

"When did you get here?" Finn noticed the way your hair was messy and the clothing you were in.

"I am not sure. I was drugged. Last thing I remember was Kylo kicking my ass at my safe house." Finn touched your busted lip for a second and frowned as he turned over to Poe who was still sitting in bed with a pillow over his features to keep your words form him.

"Hey fuck head wanna get out of here?" Finn smiled at your words, you rolled up the sleeves on your shirt watching how Poe started to sit up some. He seemed interested in but Finn was frowning.

"You do realize that they probably have someone watching you?" Finn was sure they had done something, and that something wasn't going to make getting away easy. You simply shrugged, you had to try and it didn't matter what happened.

"Whatever, I am going to try. You coming?" Poe was now out of the bed making his way over to you with a frown on his features. At least you knew Poe would be into this.

"Yeah I wanna get a burger and sleep some more. Can we chill at a new place though this time. Like a secret place for all three of us." You nodded, knowing Poe was right now you couldn't be separated no matter how much you wanted to make sure that no one could get too all three of you.

"Yeah I got a place. Ready Finn?" You turned towards him, the face he was making was of course making you nervous but you didn't have time for that right now.

"Fine but I don't like this plan of yours. Just so you know." Finn was forever the kind of person who wanted to not take risks. Unless he was in the mood to break rules which was not often. Still you looked to Poe who held back another yawn and nodded.

"We go to the right, there are some stairs-" Poe cut you off with another nod.

"Yeah we go down those and turn all the way to your left there will be a kitchen we can slip out there. Garage isn't that far so it makes it easy for me to hot wire a car." Finn rolled his eye's but nodded because at least they had a plan. Get out. Get out fast.

"Alright. Poe, we follow your lead." You pulled out the knife, thought it was a butter knife it was the only thing you had. It seemed that Finn and Poe hadn't thought about escape. They had just assumed you'd come save them.

Typical.

Poe left first, turning to the left and then the right before he started to move down the steps. You and Finn followed after a couple beats. This way if someone was coming Poe was able to talk them out of calling someone.

"R. You might have a tracker in you." Finn's words of course worried you, but you shrugged, right now you would worry about taking that out later. You just wanted to get out of here right now.

"We can worry about it later Finn." Poe was down the step's as you started to come, hoping down as Finn shook his head behind you. That was until you noticed Vicrul down the hallway.

"Fuck. Its Vicrul." He was staring at his phone, which meant you were either going to get caught or you were going to run for it. Poe nodded towards the door behind you, and you took it. Finn and Poe following you quickly as you made it through a large dinning room space.

You had to admit the house was beautiful but way to rich for your tastes. You didn't want all this fancy stuff. Fuck you just wanted a beach some where or the mountains.

"Take the left!" Poe whispered loudly so to not draw attention as you did as he told you. You moved through the kitchen. This time you dropped the butter knife and grabbed another one. The workers paid you no mind as you clutched it to your chest.

"Right!" Poe called behind you as you followed instruction's leading you towards some steps and then a pathway toward's the garage. You stopped, making Finn and Poe run into you before you looked right and left.

"Straight ahead." Poe whispered as if you were confused. So you ran, fast as you could sliding into the small doorway of the garage. That's when you noticed all the car's. Some expensive some even more. Finn was standing next to you looking worried and Poe was picking a car to break into.

Your senses were heightened, as if you knew someone was going to come for you. Poe had found a car, getting into it with a flick of his wrist before you started to feel this creeping up the back of your neck.

"Hurry." It was the kind of feeling as if Kylo was watching you. You started to bounce from foot to foot before the garage door opened and stood Kylo Ren, Virul and another two people you have no idea who they where. Either way Poe cursed under his breath. Vicrul shook his head and Finn jabbed your side.

You took a calculated risk. You threw the knife. It sliced passed Kylo's cheek, of course making him bleed and landed at the tire of the care of one Leia Organa who was standing there staring at the show.

"I expect this to be handled next time I arrive." Her word's left Kylo huffing and he glared at you.

"To think I trusted you enough to be good and fucking sit still for an hour." Vicrul moved forward, the other two going toward's Poe and Finn. "Your right's for being able to walk where you want are revoked you two. Especially if you are going to be giving someone ideas of escape." Kylo's voice was not angry, more upset, almost frowning as you wanted to rub your arm's to feel some comfort.

You forgot to watch Vicrul. This time the needle was pushed into your neck. You heard Poe yell and Finn say something. Everything was hazy and then you had been lifted into someone's arms. 

"I am always keep track of you princess. You won't be able to get away again." You realized in that moment. He had you chipped like a fucking dog. Your hearing started to go and you faded once more into the nothingingness that was this drug. You realized you were either going to do the job for Kylo Ren or you would be killed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What do you think is going to happen now?  
> You are resisting but thats something he finds interesting about you.  
> You gonna run again?
> 
> This fic will be updated every Friday from here on out <3


	6. You Moan Gospels Around His Fingertips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "..On top of him  
> you are an ancient   
> G O D 
> 
> that only   
> H E   
> remembers..."   
> -PROFANE by Ashe Vernon.

Vicrul was standing in the bedroom watching the way Kylo was moving around you. He was checking your pulse and glancing at the clock. Vicrul knew that Kylo knew some form of first aid. It was something Leia taught him and for the moment Vicrul had a moment to tell himself to keep his mouth shut. It wouldn't be good if he started to act out.

Kylo hummed to himself, obviously feeling good that your pulse was steady, a bit annoyed that once again he had to drug you to keep you from running away. Not that Vicrul minded doing so. In fact Vicrul wanted you next to Kylo as much as Kylo did. Vicrul knew that he would do everything he needed too to keep you there.

"You called the doctor correct?" Kylo spoke to Vicrul for a moment, not taking his eye's off your face. He watched the way your eyebrows scrunched for a moment before smoothing back out obviously going back to a restless sleep enough though he was the one that cause all the issues in the first place.

"Yes, doctor should be here soon. Told him to run a full blood report to make sure that nothing is elevated. I will also make sure that she gets the correct pills as well when she wakes. She didn't take the other's earlier. Not sure she ate all her food either. I am surprised she didn't fall over in her escape." Vicrul noted your pale complexion no doubt Kylo already worried about it. Vicrul noticed the softness in his bosses face as he took your hand, brushing his lips across the knuckles before sighing.

"She can not get out like that again. Leia know's she's here. Which means so will everyone else and then we will have a war on our hand's if anyone decides that they want to try to take her from me. Leia know's this." Kylo stood, only he didn't move away, he watched the way you rolled over for a moment, almost like curling up next to him. The softness in his features returned once more making Vicrul almost smile.

"Why do you think your own moth-Leia would even try that. Or Hans? They gave you this position for a reason. You've built up a business. You have more contacts then they ever did and you did that by yourself." Vicrul took a step forward, only when Kylo rose his hand did Vicrul frown to himself and shake his head. "Kylo she needs to be aware of what's going on. You can't hide all of this from her. She needs to be able to protect herself and-" Kylo walked away, a hard set to his features now that he wasn't hanging near your bed side. He brushed past Vicrul walking toward's his office.

"Bring them into my office please. I want the paperwork that I sent to Cardo. Have Trudgen and Ushar bring the two into my office." Kylo stopped walking half way down the hallway, looking at Vicrul who had yet to leave the door way. "Protect her. No one is allowed in her room without my express permission. If they try to get in. Shoot them." Kylo walked away in a huff, his phone already out to make sure that he was going to be able to make most of his meeting's for the rest of the day.

Vicrul picked up his phone with a frown to contact Cardo, Trudgen and Ushar to make sure the order's were carried out and swiftly. If Vicrul was right there wasn't going to be much time before the pieces started to fall into place.

* * *

"Would you like to explain to me what exactly happened Mr. Ren." The male next to Kylo bristled a moment as Kylo got into the car. Handsome for sure in his three piece gray suit that always irritated Kylo. He dressed like a boss when he wasn't. Then again he was paid well enough to basically be a boss. 

"A problem that was fixed." Kylo's words simply made the other male raise a perfectly made eyebrow toward's him. There was a groan waiting to spill from Kylo's lip's before he shook his head, setting his phone down into his lap. The car was well on it's way towards the destination, which made Kylo relax enough knowing that by the time he came back, everything would be in order again. Hux wouldn't be as nosey either. 

"Hux, I believe that I said I fixed the situation. Leia and I negotiated our term's. Your boss and I will not have a problem going forward from now on. Of course the deal we had once had will need to be renegotiated. Which I assume a dinner would be fair to do such a thing at. His favorite place of course." Kylo looked at Hux, raising an eyebrow for a moment as the other simply sighed and raised his arms up in the air. 

"I suppose if that is what the great Kylo Ren wishes to do I shall set up the meeting and we shall discuss the changes at that dinner." Hux glanced away, making Kylo grind his teeth for a moment. He hated not knowing what was going on in that head of his. Hux was the kind of guy to keep secrets yet he always followed order's. One of the reason that he was so good in this world. He followed order's but always kept secret's for the highest bidder. 

"Though I suppose having a Reaper in your home would be of no consequence to him don't you think? If you are planning on killing him, you will need much more then a simple girl." Kylo couldn't see Hux's features in the window, it wasn't dark enough out for that, but what he did feel was the smugness in the way he stated those words. Kylo was going to have to do some work to figure out who told Hux that you where in the house. 

"Armitage." The name spilled from Kylo's lip's with a sinister smile. "If I wanted to kill him I would do it with my own hands." Kylo was now looking at the message on his phone. From Ap'lek, the best tracker he had. Kylo smiled bigger this time, looking at the expression of slight fear on Hux's appearance. 

"Though I will tell you Armitage, if you decide to lay one finger on her. I mean this with every fiber of my being. I will take the skin from either side of your fucking spine. splay it over your shoulders and then one by one rip out your rib cage until you are just about dead and then pluck your heart from your body and feast upon it. While making sure you can see with the last bit of life inside of you, me eating your heart." Color was draining from Hux's features, making his adams apple bob some as the smile grew on Kylo's features. 

"Make no mistake Armitage, the thing's I will do to your dead body is illegal and I will make sure that no one ever find's your body once I am done. Well besides your head which I will keep, in a jar, to show all those who come after you what I will do to make sure I keep people in line. You understand?" There was a flash of something in Hux's eye's, it did something to Kylo, a satisfaction knowing that he made Hux once more realize the thing's he would do to make sure he kept everyone in line. 

Hux gave a gentle nod, as much as he could being scared shitless, turning his face to look towards the front of the car. The driver of course glancing at him through the review mirror, then looking at Kylo with the same look Hux had. Fear. 

"Wonderful now let's finish up this meeting with some lunch. I am starving. How about Italian?" Kylo loved the fear, it was something that made him feel normal. He felt like once more he was in control of the situation that you made this morning. While it wasn't 100 percent in control for right now he had everything on lock down. Everything else he could figure out later. 

"Y-Yeah that sounds great Ren." Hux spoke, already knowing that he was of course going to tell his master what was going on, it was only fair. Though the fear of Kylo finding out was going to haunt him. He just had to make sure that in the aftermath, kylo wouldn't know it was him that gave out the information. 

* * *

Vicrul waited, finger's drumming against the outside of his thigh. Poe and Finn glanced between each other, a silent look between them wondering what was going on and of course wondering what the heck was happening with R that she wasn't here with them. Two other men were standing next to Vicrul looking like they had something better to do then stand here and wait around for whatever was going to happen next. 

"Can you two stop being weird. It's freaking me out." Vicrul spoke, Ap'lek next to him almost laughing Poe noted that whatever was going on was making them a little less jumpy now. Vicrul was looking down at his phone, a message from Kylo on it about how lunch was going. 

"We wanna make sure we are going to be alive to see what is going on with R." Poe spoke with a slight edge to his voice making Cardo on the other side of Vicrul tense for a moment. Poe noticed that the only one that seemed to speak freely was Vicrul and he wanted to know why. Finn however was a little wide eyed attempting to figure out what in the world was going on in this moment. 

"Cardo, Ap'lek you can go, Ren will be here soon. Make sure the doctor has the reports for the moment Ren get's in. He'll wanna know any updates." Vicrul spoke, making sure that Cardo and Ap'lek nodded before he moved getting a glass of whiskey for both Poe and Finn. Both of them watched the two other guards leave before. 

The were of course unsure of what was going on, the air in the room had changed. It was a lot calmer, gentler even as Vicrul set the glasses in front of both of them before he moved over to lean against the edge of the desk. There was a moment that everyone stood still in the room. Vicrul wasn't talking and neither was Poe or Finn. A Mexican standoff before Vicrul gave a slight sigh and rubbed his features. 

"Y/N is in danger." Poe and Finn held their breath watching the way Vicrul moved to cross his arms over his chest. "This isn't normal danger. She is going to be doing a job for us and that job is dangerous in and of it's self. However, Hans is a big company I am sure you know this. Kylo is going to explain more as what's going on but I wanted to let you know that you two can not let her leave again. No matter what you have to convince her if she comes to you and asks you to help her leave that she shouldn't." Vicrul's voice was serious which made both Poe and Finn glance over at each other almost wondering what was going on. There was once more a pause in the room, this time Vicrul stood up, moving over to the side of the desk as the door opened. 

"Vicrul nice to see a report in my hand's on time for once." Kylo's voice made Poe and Finn turn back toward's the desk. Their postures were of course ridged and the glasses in their hand's not having a drink taken out of it, not yet anyway. 

"Of course Ren." Vicrul's voice had a slight sarcastic tone with it but Kylo glanced between Poe and Finn before he moved to sit down behind the desk. "Wonderful glad you two could make it here." Kylo's voice was testy in a way, as if he was annoyed already with how thing's were going. 

"Wasn't like we had a choice ya know." Poe's voice rose, almost snarky as he leaned forward and set the glass upon the the edge of the desk with a soft huff. Kylo smiled, watching the way Finn actually took a drink of out of his glass. Poe shot him a side eye before looking at Kylo who set the paperwork he was looking at down on the ground. 

"Oh you have a choice. Die or listen to me. I am glad you chose the later. I wouldn't want to have to explain to our other guest how I had to kill you. That won't make her trust me any more." Kylo leaned back, leg crossing one over the other before he took a deep breath. Finn took another sip of his drink and Poe simply leaned looked over at Vicrul who just stood there like he wasn't even listening at all. 

"Reaper won't stay like a kept dog you know that right." Finn spoke this time, Vicrul raising an eyebrow and Kylo smiling even wider at him. "She's gonna run again and it's not our job to stop her. Plus after the fact you drugged her twice, job or no job she won't want to stay." Finn finished his drink setting the empty glass upon the edge of the desk next to Poe's full glass. Kylo watched, a little lean of his head towards the side. What else was Finn going to say. Poe knew that, Finn knew the truth. The only two in the room that didn't was Kylo and Vicrul, not that Poe or Finn cared if they trusted his word or not. 

"She is safest with me." Kylo spoke this time leaning forward playing his elbows on the desk. "Leia and Hans know that she is of course mine. The only issue is them wanting to kill her because she is a liability. The other issue is Armatiage Hux and his boss. They also know that she is here." Kylo this time got up, moving in front of the desk and sliding their drinks to the side before he leaned against it. Arms folded over his chest with a slight sigh. 

"Now I understand that both of you can of course sway her decision to help me. Tonight I am going to give her the option to either take the job I need her to do or decline it. When she get's back I am going to assume she is going to want to talk to both of you. It is then your job to tell her that is in her best interest take it. Am I clear?" Poe and Finn exchanged glances while Kylo simply smiled knowing that he had of course gotten through to them. Poe and Finn would do as he asked and Kylo would have a wonderful evening with you knowing that he would have you all to himself. 

"What's in it for us if we do this? Besides her paying us." Poe spoke this time, making Finn glance over at him with a slightly surprised expression on his features. He wasn't thinking Poe would ask for anything. It's not like Finn was going too, as long as you where safe that is what he wanted. Poe it seemed had other idea's. 

Kylo grabbed the full glass and brought it to his lip's taking a drink from it humming just a little as he did so. Poe and Finn watched him as he thought on what he could offer them that would be enough to help him. He didn't like asking for help but in this chase he needed too, he had to ask to keep you safe. That was his priority. 

"Besides living here with me. I'll give you each your own chunk of money. Of course your life would be another thing." Kylo would give them enough, enough so that whatever you gave them would keep them and their children without having to work for a long time. "So decide. Yes to helping or No and you die" There was a shrug as Kylo pushed off the desk and downed the rest of his drink. He walked away, moving to grab another drink as Poe and Finn once more exchanged glances with each other. 

"We'll do it for her. If we convince her and she still says no. That is when you let us all go and we deal with the aftermath and whatever else comes along." Finn spoke making Poe quip an eyebrow at him. Normally Poe was the one that was giving final deals and such. This made Kylo laugh as he hummed. 

"Deal. Vicrul get them out of here and make sure everything I need is in order for tonight." Kylo knew that of course you'd say yes. You knew what was in your best interest and what was not. This deal would be in your best interest. Vicrul of course nodded, Poe and Finn got up and simply left, they had of course understood the way thing's were going to go. They listened and obeyed Kylo made sure they stayed alive. It was of course in their best interest. 

Finishing his drink Kylo went over and sat behind his desk, he would of course need to get ready for your date later on tonight. He was looking forward too it.

* * *

Finger's through your hair. You felt it, the gentle touch it gave you peace as you felt a fire under your skin. Maybe it was the way it felt so similar to the touch before.

_You always felt his eyes on you, every time you ran, every time you trained with the gun, the clicking of the locks against each other. That was until you felt his hand's in your hair, the kind that moved so soft against your locks that made you jump back and stare at him._

_He smiled, the soft one that seemed too always make your insides feel funny. You told one of your friends. Rey how that feeling made you feel. She scoffed and told you that feeling's were not allowed. Yet every time he was near you, it felt like lightening in the air around you._

_"You are thinking again. About what princess." He always called you that, you hated it yet you still let him call you that. You could knock him on his ass you knew it. Yet some part of you loved that he was the only one that called you that name. That he was the only one that even called you a nickname._

_"Feelings." You spoke, it was quiet as you heard him huff. He was moving his finger's through your hair again, the soft way that made your body curl into his just a little. You glanced up looking at his features, the slope of his nose, the way his eye's seemed to shine with every stroke of your hair._

_"About how they tell us they are useless? About how we need to be mindless robots and make sure we follow through with orders?" He huffed, you wanted to smile at the way he twisted a lock of your hair around his finger. He stroked it like it was the most precious thing on this earth. You shrugged, finger's moving against his chest where your chin had rested previously. It was easier like this, he climbed into your bed at night and did this with you. You never understood his fascination with it. Maybe it was because it felt closest to the emotion of love. Rey called you stupid for it of course._

_"Yeah." Came the soft reply from your lip's as you pushed your ear against his chest to listen to the way his heart beat under your finger tips. "Emotion's seem useless but it can help, you can harness them to do a job. Even the most simple thing of clarity can help. Anger. Though they tell us that it isn't something to think about. That you need to free yourself of emotions. Mental clarity is the only thing that is going to save you." You huff as he shook his head, you just felt the shake his finger's moving down your back as you waited a moment longer to look up at him. There was a moment where you two just stared at each other, his finger's in your hair and your chin on his chest. You couldn't seem to keep your eye's open, it was harder and harder every time you blinked._

_You drifted off to sleep with him calling you princess once more. His words echoing in your ear's._

_"Run away with me."_

You couldn't remember the last time you had seen daylight. Or maybe you where just getting used to blacking out like this. Your head ached and so did your body, it was like you had gotten ran over a bunch of times. Like that one time you drank Finn and Poe's home brew wine that got you fucked up for day's on end. You hated the feeling then and you hated it now.

You noticed once more you had been changed into something a little more comfortable. A t-shirt that went down to mid thigh and a pair of short's you were not sure how they knew your size but it was spot on. Leaning over you seen the glass of water on the bed side table, tablet's and a little note with beautiful script writing that you knew anywhere.

**_Princess,_ **

**_Please take the pills and drink the water. Vicrul will be there as soon as you are awake. Let him know if you need anything else._ **

**_Kylo Ren._ **

The name, you felt the letter's slowly, noticing the way the letters curled and moved. You felt the way his words seemed to echo in your head. A past life. A memory that seemed too twist and turn like your hair around his finger.

Pushing the cover's off of your body you touched the floor with a slight hesitant feeling of cold seeping into your bones. You took the pills and drowned the memory of him out of your mind. He was dead, or close to it by now. The academy spit people like him out. Or kicked him out, so he was probably dead. Dead and gone right now. Ben. God you had loved him hadn't you.

"Nightmare?" Vicrul's voice seemed too drown out whatever else had been bubbling up in memory lane of course. You set the empty glass of water down, sliding yourself from the bed to look over at Vicrul. At least he was sitting a good distance away from you. He was reading something. A book? You scoffed. You didn't realize he had the free time to do something like that.

"Something funny?" His eyebrow was quirked up, not looking at you as a page flipped and you started to remake the bed.

"Didn't know you could read." You heard a noise come from his lip's. A laugh maybe? "I thought you stood there and stared at Kylo, I bet you didn't even have any free. Even watched Kylo take a fucking shower." You didn't hear him get up, just the slam of his book closing before you finished with the bed. Though he laughed a little, the sound filling the room with warmth as you walked over toward's the couches.

"I don't watch him shower. He can protect himself that is for sure. I just make sure that everything he needs get's done in a timely manor." He watched you climb over the couch curling up in one of the corner's farthest away from him. "The maids can make the bed you know that right?" Vicrul's words made you huff this time. You started to pick at the edge of your shirt, almost frowning to yourself. You had always made your bed. You did it even back at the academy. It was simple, something you could do to clear your head every time.

"I know. Just doesn't feel right to have them clean up after me." This time you looked up, noticing there was a box sitting on the coffee table between you two. It was black with a red bow, you knew it was something from Kylo. He did the same thing every time he was giving you something. Always a flare for the dramatic.

"He wants you to have dinner with him." Vicrul's voice made you snap your head in his direction, a slight question on your features as you wanted to huff at him. He rose his hands moving forward in his seat toward's you as if he was going to comfort you.

"Its a dinner for just you two." You looked towards the box again, wondering what was inside of it. It reminded you of the time you found the lingerie set on your bed. How innocent it looked but you still kept it.

"Did you place the other gifts in my house just like this one?" You glanced over at Vicrul who shook his head. A sly smile on his features as he did so. You felt a brotherly love for him, a pull that made you want to hug him to thank him for protecting him if that was really what he was doing.

"No. Kuruk is a master at getting into places he shouldn't be. He is the one that left you the gifts though of course I make sure that they get to you. Kylo of course picks out everything." You smile at Vicrul's honesty, noticing the way he seemed to smile at himself. You moved forward this time, uncovering the cap on the box and once more pushing back the tissue paper. This time the dress that was in the box was beyond beautiful.

The dress was a beautiful navy color, satin it looked like and it would hug every curve of your body. It would drape across your chest and end just above your knee's. You went to go pick up the piece of fabric only to drop your hand's for a moment.

Vicrul was watching you, watching every move you made, of course there was something in his eye's as he watched. Something that made you want to ask him what was wrong. Only you didn't, you pushed a hand through your hair and leaned back. There was a smirk on your features, one that made Vicrul raise an eyebrow as if he wasn't sure what you were thinking.

"Do you remember that gift he left me before I ran. The rest lingerie set?" He laughed, leaning himself back with a shake of his head. He now knew what exactly you were thinking and he almost wanted to laugh at it.

"Yes. It's in the closet." Vicrul stood, taking his book with him as he made his way towards the door. "Pick you up in twenty minutes." You hummed, knowing exactly what you wanted to do, nodding because you knew that you needed to be on time of course. Kylo hated people not sticking to the script you knew that.

* * *

You didn't realize how tight the dress would feel, you were used to dressing in thing's that were comfortable. This wasn't natural too you, but it made you feel something, it made you feel pretty. It also didn't help the lingerie that you wore added too that. You would have to thank whoever helped Kylo pick it out. It was beautiful.

"This way Miss." The man led you toward's a table, the whole restaurant would cost you an arm and a leg even with the money you made. It was something too fancy for your tastes anyway. You probably couldn't pronounce half of what was on the menu anyway.

That's when you saw him. He was standing next to the table, dressed in a beautiful dark gray suit, his tie matched the color of your dress. You noticed the way his eyes moved up your body, they stopped on your waist and on your chest. Like he knew exactly what you were wearing under it all. You wanted to blush, only you kicked your head up a little, walking towards your seat.

"Wow. Princess-" You faltered a little at his voice, it sounded so much like the guy you used to know. It made your knees weak, you could have sworn you seen him in the way his nose sloped and the look on his features.

He was dead though, you knew that. Well you assumed so. What was the point in wishing for your first love.

"Thank you Mr. Ren." You decided formalities was the best way to keep things professional between the two of you. The last couple times it's gotten heated between you two. The kind that made you wish you were able too be alone for a moment to relive it all.

"Mr. Ren?" His voice showed surprise, as if you calling him that once more changed whatever the game was between the two of you. You smiled, noticing how he moved to pull your your chair out for you. You smiled at the way his fingers moved across your shoulders as he pushed the chair in for you.

"This is a business meeting I am assuming." You spoke glancing at the table in front of you. It was beautifully set, and you noticed the Kylo sat in front of you.

"I was aware this was more of a date then anything but I suppose I could classify it as business and pleasure." The way he spoke had you swallowing for a moment you moved picking up the glass in front of you. The champagne bubbles and fizzed a little as soon as it touches your lips. You needed a drink he was making your mouth dry just thinking about what happened in the couch.

"A date? You should have asked proper." You spoke setting the glass down to watch as Ren rose an eyebrow to you. You wanted to smile, hand in your lap as you crossed a legs and watched the waiter come over. He placed a bottle on the table Kylo waving him away.

"What would have been proper?" You watched him stand up, moving towards you as he poured white wine into the glass to the left of you. You took a sip from the delicate glass in your fingers. Marveling at the bubbles that coated the inside of your mouth.

"Asking instead of telling." You glanced up at him, his smirk making you smile just a little. You placed the glass on the table watching him move over to his pouring some in his own glass before setting the bottle down and then sitting down.

"You would rather I ask?" Kylo's voice made you laugh, the way he seemed to question your answer as if it wasn't enough for him. You leaned forward placing your elbows on the table and your chin in your hands.

"What did you bring me here for Mr. Ren." You tilted your head to the side, watching the way he brought the glass of whiskey to his lips but stopped short. He was mulling over his answer, the way his brow creased just a bit reminded you of how young he looked.

"Business, pleasure even." He took a drink from his glass, you laughed. Pleasure wasn't on the table not tonight. Ground rules needed to be covered.

"Business first." You spoke leaning back as the food was served. It smelled wonderful but you where not even sure what it was. Kylo smiled, watching you look down at the plate.

"It's a chefs special." He spoke making you hum, picking up your fork with a little nod.

"Well, start talking." You took a bite, the flavors exploding against your tongue. It was savory and a little sweet, a slight spice at the end that caught you off guard for the moment. You noted the way Kylo watched you, as soon as he saw you take another bite he started to eat his with a look of accomplishment on his features.

"I need you to kill someone. Someone you know." You paused at his words. The roledex of people you met or killed before went through your mind. Kylo was watching you taking a drink from his wine glass this time as you tried to figure out.

"You used to work with him." Kylo watched you face fall for a moment. The fork went into your mouth a second later. Chewing slowly on the food as you raised the wine glass off the table and towards your lips.

"Why him?" You had finished taking a drink and swallowed. With Kylo watching you, you felt as if the world was going to fall around you, you were not sure if you were up to this. 

"He is encroaching on my business. I don't want him around any more. You will solve this issue for me by killing him." Kylo's voice was passive, you could tell he was calculating his next words carefully. You finished the rest of the wine in the glass, your finger's pressing into your lip's for a moment as you remembered him. 

"So he's become famous?" You smirked to yourself. Hawk was always the kind of man that took what he wanted. Much like Kylo, maybe that was why you were drawn to Kylo he reminded you of Hawk. 

"So the rumors are true." Kylo reached forward, taking his whiskey in his hand as you looked up and connected eye's with him. There was something in his eye's that made you want to reassure him whatever it was that it wasn't true. Jealousy. 

Was Kylo Ren jealous of someone you knew in the past. 

"Hawk and I had a relationship. For the moment it was something that worked out for the both of us. We were on a job. He was available." You didn't tell Kylo that he reminded you of your first love. That he knew every detail of that love. That Hawk saved you countless times from getting your shit rocked because you took risky jobs. You wanted that, the risky the job the better for you. You didn't make all the money you have by taking the easy jobs for sure. 

Kylo watched you, taking a drink from his own drink before you stood up, walking over to grab the bottle of wine. It wasn't the longest distance, you could have reached over and grabbed the bottle from the other side of the table. Something though, something made you want to at this moment be a little closer to Kylo. 

"Hawk is no one to me any more. If you need him killed and that is what you want to pay me that much money fore. Consider it done." Your finger's touched the bottle, you watched the way Kylo rose an eyebrow to you, almost huffing at the fact that you were okay with simply killing someone you knew. You huffed shaking your head a little as you felt a shiver from the cool touch of the bottle in your grasp. 

"Business is business Mr. Ren. You are paying well enough money for me to kill him. It wasn't as if we ended on good terms. He and I do have some unfinished business." Your features twisted up into something of anger, you were focused on pouring yourself some more wine. You felt his finger's first, the warmth that traveled between your legs as you felt his finger's move up your thigh. It wasn't like there was anyone else around to see him doing it but something about the idea of the waiter walking back in made the thrill of it all a little more heightened. 

"So you think about him then do you Y/N." His voice was clouded, you couldn't tell the emotion as your had shook a little. Your name falling from his lip's was something you were not sure you were ready for. He gripped your thigh, making you swallow, the force reminding you of how he sat you atop the back of the couch, the length of him hot against the inside of your thigh. 

"Why does it matter who I think about." You bit back, you felt a pull, his other hand yanking you down by your waist. You fell against his leg. Straddling one while his free hand was now at your throat. The thrill of it was the exciting part. To see something swirling in those eye's of his. 

"Because you are living with me. Because you are mine y/n. Do you not get that? The only person you are allowed to think about is me." His features got close to your own, the growl leaving his lip's making sure you understood he meant business. You smirked, almost rolling your eye's. You had spilled a little of the wine against his pant but he never seemed to notice. He was watching your features. 

"If I am going to kill someone Mr. Ren it is inevitable that I am going to have to think about them." That comment had him pushing his finger's down harder on either side of your throat. Your lashes fluttered for a second, eyes closing as you inhaled slightly at the feeling of his finger's moving up farther against your thigh. 

"Princess if you keep being a smart ass I am going to use more then my fingers on you." The way he spoke made you lick your lip's thinking about what exactly he meant by that. Still you pushed, moving your self just a little against his knee feeling the friction. You knew he would have to give up a hand to make you stop. 

"Mr. Ren this isn't professional." His hand was removed from your thigh to grab upon your hip's. The waiter hadn't come back in. Not yet anyway, there was a sigh escaping his lip's as you knew for that moment you had won. Turning some you placed the bottle back against the table with a soft thud. 

"You are to be my personal body guard as well." You paused, your finger's not leaving the bottle now. You knew your features read shocked as you realized what that meant. He was paying you to kill someone and protect him from the aftermath, however long that may be. You took a shallow breath turning back toward's Kylo with a slight look upon your features. 

"Protect you from the aftermath of killing Hawk?" The way he looked at you told you everything you needed to know. Your job was now to protect him if you were going to kill Hawk. You were not sure how long that was going to be, staying around. You'd go crazy. You never stayed in one place too long. You felt tethered, back when Ben-No now was not the time to think about him. 

"Exactly." You stood up then, his hand's leaving your body as you took a drink of your wine, making your way the short distance back to your spot. The warmth from his finger's were no longer there and you were not sure why you missed it so much. 

"How long?" You noticed how he swallowed, bringing the glass up to his lip's. You picked at the remainder of your food not sure if you want to keep eating it or not. It was cold now anyway. 

"Unsure of how long it is going to take for them to retaliate against me. Indefinitely I suppose." You set your wine glass down, the soft clinking made you remember why you never took jobs with little risk. They never paid well and were always the most boring. This job was going to be boring, it would pay well. However would it be worth it in the end? To be like a kept dog? 

"I-" Kylo's hand came up to silence you, making you frown as he spoke. 

"Talk it over with Poe and Finn give me your answer when you have officially decided with their help." It seemed like a trap, something told you that you needed to question everything he was telling you. Hawk told you, promised you that he wouldn't take a hit out on you just like you wouldn't out on him. So had that changed? Kylo didn't care about you like that. You knew that. This was a job and he maybe wanted some fun on the side. Whatever fun that meant. You never minded the indulgence but it was never for long. 

"Alright. I will talk to them. We can figure it out from there." You watched Kylo nod, words were said but you weren't listening. The waiter came back in again. Talking to Kylo asking about the meal. You were staring at your dish not really listening. You remembered Hawk, so serious, jawline set and the beautiful skin he had. The way he spoke in finalities that made you want to push back against him. 

You had loved him in your own way. The way that made your skin heat up at the thought of those summer night's on the beach you fucked him and he fucked you against those windows. That night you had sworn that you wouldn't take a hit out on each other. You road the ride with him for 4 months. Taken odd jobs together. Robbed lots of people. You realized the bigger the risk the bigger the money. He tried to get you to not be seriously risky. It never mattered, you always took the risk. He hated that about you. Which is one of the reason's it ended so badly. 

"Princess?" You were not sure how long you hadn't been listening. Only that Kylo had gotten up and offered his hand to you. You picked up your glass, downing the rest of the wine before you stood up. The moment his hand and your's met you felt the electric feeling again. His breath hit your face and you leaned in. Maybe it was the rush of the last bit of wine but you kissed him. 

You felt the way his lip's moved back against your's as if loving this slight change of mood you had. His finger's moved against your face, pulling your body closer to his own before he parted his lip's from your's. A smile spreading as me licked his bottom lip. 

"As much as I want to ravish you on the same table we ate at. We should be going home." You paused, blinking some as you looked around for Vicrul, he brought you he was going to take you home for sure. "Don't worry." Kylo's hand moved from your face toward's your waist as he led you out of the restaurant. 

You noticed the car waiting for both of you, Vicrul holding the door open as you smiled some. There was a slight pep in your step as you seen him. Though he looked different more serious as you got to the car. 

"Enjoying your light reading Vicrul?" You felt Kylo stiffen next to you as Vicrul looked past you toward's Kylo and then back at you. Something told you that you shouldn't have mentioned that. At least not while Kylo was around. 

"Get in the car princess." You almost rolled your eye's as you got in the car, sliding in with a soft huff. 

"Guess I'll talk to you later Vicrul." The door shut on your face making you frown some as Kylo got in on the other side and Vicrul in the front. You noticed both of them were tense. Until Kylo's hand landed on your thigh. Your dress had ridden up some exposing more of your skin and you noticed the way Kylo was checking his phone and swirling his finger's against your skin softly. 

Vicrul was checking the rearview mirror some, making you want to laugh as Kylo's grip got more protective over you. Kylo Ren was staking claim on you. You almost wanted to laugh, instead you turned your gaze towards the window to watch the light's around you whizz past as Vicrul drove you two home. 

That was until you felt the way Kylo's finger's pushed farther up your thigh, gently moving against the front of your underwear. HIs head turned towards you for a moment, watching the way you smirked at him. The lace, it was soft against his finger tips you knew this and it was wet from the way you had felt from his touches earlier. 

Slowly you licked your bottom lip, pulling it between teeth as his finger's moved the piece of fabric away from you sliding a finger against your clit. Your head fell back against the head rest as you let out a soft sigh. Kylo was watching you now, watching the way your lashes fluttered as he started slow movement of his finger's against your clit. 

"Ah." You let out softly, Kylo now turning his gaze back toward's his phone as his finger started to move faster against your clit. Your finger's grasping onto his wrist sinking just a bit in the seat. He used this to his advantage, his thumb taking place of the movement against your clit as he pushed his finger's inside of you. 

This made you lean forward, gripping onto the seat in front of you for a moment as you let out a soft breath between your lip's. How Kylo was not affected by what he was doing to you was beyond you. All you knew was the feeling of being watched by someone that shouldn't have been watching, was aiding into the pleasure. Even if you thought of Vicrul as a brother or a friend. The way your face twisted into pleasure as Kylo's fingers worked you, you knew someone else shouldn't be seeing it. 

"Kylo." Your voice was soft, making Kylo turn his attention toward you for a moment. He feigned innocence humming a simple what that made you arch your back as he moved his finger against your clit slightly faster then what he had before. 

You pushed your free hand against the window attempting to get a grip on what was going on. The slight chill from the outside air against the window made you shiver. The sensation of his warm finger's inside of you filling you up, though not in the way you wanted, and the cold air outside made your head cloudy. 

You turned your features towards him, this time he moved, pushing his free hand against your neck once more. Your lashes fluttered open to look at him. He was moving you into his lap. A quick move of your body over his before he smirked at you. His hand was now started to thrust his fingers in and out of you as his thumb was working achingly slow against your clit. You wanted more, even going so much as to buck your hip's against his finger's in an attempt to get him to move. 

"You are mine princess. Mine you got that." Kylo's words rang in your head, making you swallow thickly, your free hand gripping the back of his head rest as you felt your nails start to draw blood around his wrist with how bad you were grabbing him. 

You knew that he was staking his claim over you, you could feel it with ever buck of your hip needing that sweet release. He pressed his fingers harder against the sides of your neck making you gasp a little not connecting to his eyes any more. You felt the pressure build, the way his thumb started to move just a little faster against you. You were a goner. 

"Say it." His demand is what sent you over the edge, making you arch slightly as you came onto his finger's. 

"Your's." You moaned out, not really realizing what you had said, your heart beating in your ear's as you felt yourself slump against his chest. You knew he was smiling, the way he removed his finger's from you. Your breath came out a little fast as you tried to regain what was going on. You felt his finger's in your hair, moving and twisting a lock around his finger. 

You felt cold, it reminded you of _BEN_ something you had wanted to forget. You hated yourself for succumbing to him so quickly, that you didn't push his hand off. Deep down you knew that you wanted his touch, you wanted it so bad like how he fucked you against the window's of your safe house. He had known so quickly what you wanted and needed that it scared you. It reminded you of **_HIM._**

So you moved off of him, missing the heat he provided noticing that the car had stopped moving, that you arrived back home. You pushed your hair from your face, trying to will the blush on your features to go away. You noticed Vicrul standing outside, his back towards the car waiting for you to be finished. You tapped on the window and Vicrul opened the door and you all but ran out of the car, thanking him for holding it open for you. 

Whatever was going on between you and Kylo, it needed to end if you were going to be able to do the job. Even if you already knew he wouldn't let you say no to doing it. There had to be distance or you could feel yourself falling head over heals for someone you knew you shouldn't be. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well what do you think of this one?   
> Sex.   
> A job   
> Someone from your past.   
> Reminder this updates on fridays now on!   
> <3 thank you for reading. 
> 
> If anyone has suggestions on any drabbles or one shots you would like me to write for reader / kylo let me know! I can try my hand at that.


	7. Red Sun Rising

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "No reason to   
> S T A Y
> 
> is a good  
> reason to   
> G O."
> 
> \- Unknown.

You didn't sleep, curled up on the couch playing with the knife you had hidden in the cushions. Honestly everything seemed, out of sorts. There was a haze around Kylo, his life and everything else linked to him. You had felt like you knew him prior to this all, some tug that you felt in your gut to attempt to get you to pay attention to something. You didn't know what.

Of course no one had given you a computer that was silly. You had charmed your way into borrowing a phone to use. Your contact who had sent you Kylo's information seemed to have vanished. What good they would have done for you know you didn't know. You did just need some information though, something to help tip the scales.

Poe and Finn were sleeping, at least from what you seen when you got back. Finger's pushed against your lip's as you remembered all that happened in the car, at the restaurant. You didn't like the feeling of power Kylo had over you, it irritated you in a way you didn't know was possible. In any case the last thing you wanted to do was wake them, after all they needed their sleep. So in the time it took you to shower off the feeling of Kylo's hands against you and you curling up on the couch you had made a list. Pros and Cons to doing the job. While it was all in your head you knew that the list was long and short all at the same time.

The biggest con was you promised Hawk you'd never kill him. Well never was a big word. You promised your best to not kill him when the time came if it ever did. After all Hawk was the first man you loved after Ben.

You frowned placing the knife in your lap and leaning back to close your eyes. Ben. Why couldn't you stop thinking about him. He was dead. No one knew where he was. If anything you were pretty sure he'd run away and died in the streets. You had spent a better part of years trying to find him. A footprint in the sand Poe and Fin used to call it. Poe had found you one time hacking into a database to find a half face image of him if it was enough. You found nothing, or someone was stoping you from finding something, either way you felt a lump in your throat.

"Can I come in?" The voice made you jump, looking over at the door you quickly shoved the phone and the knife into the couch before sitting up some trying to act casual. A slight cough to clear the lip and shake of your head to make sure that the past stays in the past.

"Yeah sure come in." There was something about the way Kylo almost stalked into your room, he seemed smaller, almost afraid. The sweat pants he wore hung low on his hip's making you lick your bottom lip with a feeling of lust starting to pool between your leg's.

"Too late to make a business call Mr. Ren." Your voice was almost teasing some how as you watched him walk into the room and move over to you. His steps were measured and slow as he sat down on the edge of the coffee table.

It was strange the way he didn't say anything, finger's wrapped around your ankle pulling you forward a little. His grip was gentle, almost loving as he moved to rub at your feet. He never looked at you, the feeling of his hands against your skin made you warm, a feeling in your chest that you were not sure was just simply lust.

Maybe it was because the slope of his nose reminder you of him. Leaning forward you touched his cheek, it was soft, gentle almost. His head snapped up, making you blink at the sudden contact of his gaze against your own. You faltered for a moment, your hand hovering above his cheek unsure of what to do next.

There was a balance in the air, a tipping point that threatened to spill over the moment one of you moved. You were pretty sure you didn't breath not until he yanked you forward. You let out a noise, one that made you almost gasp for air as you felt yourself settle into his lap. It was a strange feeling the cold of the coffee table against your limbs. His hands rested upon your hip's in a way that made you lean your head back slowly at the feeling of rough skin against your soft skin.

How did this become whatever this was, the dinner was something of two people playing tug of war for power, this was something else, this was gentle in a strange way. His hands moving up under your shirt to gently splay against your skin. You could feel how hard he was, there wasn't much between you and him anyway.

It felt even wrong saying his name, your finger's moving across his shoulder's feeling the way his skin felt against your own. It was poetic in a way the feeling of him against you, the feeling of his breath against your features as he leaned forward as if he was going to push his face into your neck.

You let out a shaky breath starting to move your hip's slowly against his body, the hitch of his breath near your ear made you moan. It was a soft noise that came from your lip's, it made him still for a second, his fingers brushed against your nipple and his other hand had moved from your breast down to your stomach. You almost were not sure if he was going to touch you any more, if this was another silly game of tug of war between the two of you.

"Reaper I-" The door was opened and you swore you almost choked on air. Vicrul was standing in the doorway with the food you had ordered and a book in his other hand. There was a shift to the air around you and Kylo. Vicrul standing in the doorway and you pulled tight against Kylo as if Vicrul was going to take you from him.

"Ren-Kylo-Sir." You never seen Vicrul fumble his wording before but the look on his features told you, you were fucked and not in the way you were just thinking about a moment before he walked into the room.

"Don't worry bout him Vicrul. Thank you for bringing me the food." He held up a book to which you simply nodded as if telling Vicrul now was not the time for this. He seemed to start backing away from the doorway closing the door with him.

"Right-Ah-I suppose I should have the kitchen remake this." The door closed shut behind Vicrul running away most likely attempting to hide from Kylo who's hands now seemed to be dug so far into your skin you knew he would leave a mark tomorrow.

There was a silence between you two, a coldness that had settled between you and Kylo and you didn't like the retreating space. He stood up, dumping you effectively on the couch before making his way from the room. The slam of the door behind him made you wince for a second knowing that of course he was mad at you but for what you didn't know. It wasn't a big deal to you.

"Asshole." You shook your head unsure of the pressure that was now building between you and Kylo. You had pulled up your phone, the little black and white screen blinking at you for your login information. One call and this could all be over, you had contact's, but something was nagging at you, the feeling that Kylo and you, there was more then he was letting on. Sighing you stood up and made your way toward's the bed, at least you could get a couple hour's of rest before getting up and talking with Poe and Fin about everything that now hung in the balance. At least with morning came clarity and that is what you needed.

* * *

_"You can't be serious princess. Taking this job?" His features clouded your vision for a moment, you had to scoff, what did he care or know? He was a stupid boy, that's what Rey stated to you so many times. There would be plenty of boy's when you got the job done that would be clamoring to take you to bed. He was a no body, a failure, a **rouge.** Scoffing you pushed past him shaking your head. _

_"What does it matter Ben. You couldn't be up to the task so they are asking me to go. It's a simple in and out job. Rey will be helping from the side lines incase something goes bad." You had finished packing your bag in record time, the black bag in front of you filled with the necessary clothing and weapons you would need for the job. You felt small in your grey sweat suit, as if you knew you were not ready you were just trying to get away from Ben._

_"No. You can't do this princess. I won't let you." A nervous laugh left your lip's as you finally looked at him dead on. You made a clicking noise with your tongue as you grabbed your bag throwing it over your shoulder. In that moment you shut off your emotion's._

_"Like you own me or something Ben? You are a nothing an no one. I can have anyone I want after this job. Fuck you scored so low when I know you can do better. You are wasting your talent trying to find a way out of this." You watched the way his features faltered for a second, his hand reaching out to you but you took a step back._

_"You don't mean that princess. Y/N please listen to me." His voice was breaking and you felt your resolve starting to crumble. He took you not moving as an opening for him, his hands reached to your cheek's and pulled your face close to his own. Forehead pressed against each other as your breath mingled._

_"They want you to die in this mission. Trust me on this on how I know this please do not go, you'll die. I can't have you dying for some stupid ass cause. This isn't even a good mission, this is suicide. I told you we can run away and we can, drop the bag and come with me please." You felt the pain in your chest starting to bloom, the lie on the tip of your lip's the pain that you could lash out at him. It wasn't a lie though, Rey had told you the truth and you had to tell him._

_"You don't think I can do this do you Kylo." You spoke soft shaking your head almost laughing now at the pain welling. "You think of me as someone who is weak." You felt him shake his head his finger's desperately holding onto your face as if trying to get you to believe him._

_"No y/n I-" You cut him off._

_"I know you are Leia's son, grandson whatever. You are related to the richest women and the women who runs this. You have a free fucking ride. **Married** even to some girl. Yet here you are fucking with me, fucking with this place. I unlike you didn't come from a predominate family. I got here because my dad blackmailed half the fucking board. You Ben Solo are fucking up your life to stick it to mom and dad? Your grandparents? What the fuck does it matter, my parents are dead." You shoved him away, anger in your features as you walked out of the room shaking your head. "I never want to see you again Ben. Ever. I do you're fucking dead." _

Gasping you shot up from the bed, finger's in your hair as you tried to get your breathing down. You had left him in that room, your poor heart couldn't take the idea that a Solo wouldn't want you. That he lied to you, that he lead you on. Yet now here you were. Thriving and living you best life. 

You threw the blankets off your body and placed your feet on the cool ground to try to get yourself back to reality. Your head fell down some as you rubbed at your neck. You remember you didn't die on that mission, you had a scar running down your rib cage from the knife that almost ripped your side open. You survived, though you never got to know his emotion's, apparently the school had a shooting, something happened and Ben Solo died, everyone was moved from the main school to different places. Rey and you got split up, but you were happy to know she was alive. Ben Solo, dead. 

"Having trouble sleeping?" You whipped your head up to see Finn and Poe sitting on the couches food in front of them. You smiled just a little making your way toward's them with a soft shake of your head. 

"Bad memories coming back to haunt me." You pulled your robe on, tying it as you grabbed some fruit sitting on one of the arm chair's looking between the two of them. Something was going on, you noticed their features, the way they shifted slightly as if uncomfortable. 

"Ah." Was Poe's responce, Finn looked sad almost as if he knew what was going on in your mind. You didn't confirm it nor deny it to Finn that you had lost someone you loved. Everyone in this life lost someone they loved. 

"You two need to tell me what's going on before someone dies from not saying shit." Poe was first to move, reaching forward placing his toast down on the plate in front of him with a soft little smile.

"Your highness Kylo told us to tell you to take the job. That if we knew what was good for you we would convince you to do the job so that this way we can all be protected and no one would attempt to kill you because apparently that's whats happening." Poe took a breath and Finn sat next to him, much like a concerned mother and you wanted to scoff but felt it wasn't appropriate for the moment. 

"So he told you to tell me to take the job?" You shook your head crossing your arms over your chest like a small child. Finn was going to say something but you scoffed rubbing your forehead. "He wants us to kill Hawk because of some fucking weird ass god damn turf war." Poe leaned back letting out a soft noise and Finn blinked a little as if recalling something. 

"Hawk the guy that almost got you killed and that you _dated?_ That Hawk?" You wanted to smile at the way Finn's memory served him, but you nodded now leaning forward to grab some more food wiping your hands on the arms of the chair you were sitting on. 

"Yes Finn that Hawk. We would be staying here indefinitely because apparently we need to be here for the outcome of said killing. Apparently backlash is high." You placed a piece of bacon on the toast and took a bite shaking your head some as you looked between the two of them. 

"That's alot of work." Poe spoke first rubbing his hand's against his pants. 

"Did you two have a rule not to kill each other?" Finn got up now moving to grab a glass of water as if he was processing this information. Poe looked over at his lover as if saying _duh._ You sighed and finished off the toast wiping your hand's together with a slight eye roll. 

"Hawk isn't a baby he knew this was coming." Poe and Finn looked over at you with confusion set in their features. You wanted to laugh as if you would turn down this job, it was a lot of money for everyone. 

"You would never do that to us R so what the fuck is changed now you are going to go after Hawk." Poe's eyes narrowed at you, you shrugged some looking at Poe and then Finn. Finn could tell something was wrong and you knew it from the way he was looking at you so sadly. 

"Y/N.." Finn spoke and you stood up, crossing your arm's over your chest in defense of your answer. 

"Finn, I can not take everything in this world personally. The last time I did that I almost got fucking killed for my emotion's. I will not allow this to happen again. I am not going to allow emotion's to cloud my judgement." You almost screamed it glaring at both of them, Poe was leaning back eyebrows arched as if he wasn't buying it. 

"Says the women who got fucked in a car while Vicrul stood the ever watchful guard dog." You felt a blush start to creep onto your features as Finn hit Poe and he mad a soft ow. "Listen we aren't judging you but you can't tel me you aren't thinking without emotion's. Kylo Ren screams emotion to you. You are drawn to him in the same way you are drawn to fucking Hawk and that isn't a good thing you know what happened the last time R." This time Poe stood up pushing his hand's into his pocket's. You noticed the sadness in his features, almost as if he knew that you wouldn't change your mind. 

"You want to live happily, you want to live were we don't have to worry about dying every day Poe. Marry Finn? This is the out we have been waiting for." You moved closer rubbing your hands against his arm's. There was a look in features that made you sad, almost as if there was something he wasn't telling you. 

"At what cost R? Hm? You dying like a caged bird? You might think this is an out but you know what, it isn't. This is a disaster. He is going to ruin you and you will thank him for it because you can not get over the first person you ever loved. One day Y/N he isn't going to be around and that is what is going to get us all killed. Not this job, you and him." Poe pushed your hand's off of his arms and he left the room the door slamming behind him as Finn as there looking at you with that motherly look that always made you mad. 

"He's right R. This job, it's going to pay well but at what cost. You are going to kill someone you loved. You might even love him still. What is that going to do to you? I can't have you going down this road. I picked up the pieces for you after Hawk came back into your life and tried to kill you. How that destroyed you. This isn't like you. Whatever has gone down between you and Kylo Ren, it's changing you. Not for the better." Finn stood up making his way over to you with a sigh. His hand on your shoulder was enough to make you crumble and break down. You kicked your chin out trying not to cry.

"Finn-" He shook his head, making you stop talking. 

"Emotion's are what make us human, but there is something here that we do not know R. He threatened us. To make you say yes, something is wrong, his possessiveness over you. You should have heard how he talked about you. Like you were a prize to be won. You need to be careful. If you take this job we will be here to help because we are family R. But deep down you know something in this world isn't right. Someone is lying." Finn kissed your cheek before moving from the room with a soft noise of the door clicking shut. You didn't know how long you stood there, the food cold and beyond edible. 

You sat down on the couch, feeling the dried tear's on your cheeks. You had cried unsure of when you started or stopped. You were not sure why you even started crying but you supposed in the moment, Poe and Finn had been right. You knew something wasn't right. Something was off. You almost wanted to smile remembering that exact moment you learned to trust your gut with Hawk. 

* * *

_You frowned flicking an imaginary piece of lint from your thigh. You hated the slow time during a job. The part where you had to sit and behave and wait for someone to come to you. it was always boring and you didn't like when you had to wait._

_" **Waiting is always the hardest part isn't it Kitten."** The voice made a shiver run down your spine. Two hunter's going after the same prey. You hated these kinds of jobs not for the slow time as well but for the fact everyone and their brother got the job number. _

_"Has that ever worked on anyone?" You glanced over at him even though the sunglasses covered most of your features you took in his. Strong jawline. Dark hair tousled perfectly. Abs for day's and beautiful skin that made you want to lick it to see if he tasted as good as he looked. You still had a bruise forming from the first time you two met, at least you where able to cover the god damn thing up. No one likes a bruised women showing up trying to seduce them._

_" **Depends on the person,**_ _**mi amor** " You resisted the urge to once more roll your eye's at him. His accent was perfect though he wouldn't tell you if it was real or not. He had told you he was hispanic but you didn't hold his words true, everything was a lie in this world. _

_"Don't call me that." You leaned to the side, resting one of your arm's on the back of the chair so that you could look for the target. Well that wasn't really true, you didn't need to look for him. You knew his features by heart._

_" **What do you say mi amor, you and me get some personal one on one time together."** You smiled, his voice a soft whisper into your ear. His hand almost ghosting on your hip ready to grab you, what's a little play during a job. It couldn't hurt. Leaning your head to the side a little toward's him you spoke a soft whisper. _

_"Your place or mine, mi amor." Throwing that god damn pet name in his face before he leaned back. All the confidence and suave movements of a man who knew what he was getting before he signed up and he was beyond excited to receive it._

_He didn't respond only grabbed your hand, gently kissing it as you stood and made your way toward's him with a slight raised eyebrow. There wasn't any talk, thankfully you two really didn't need it, his hand's roaming over your body as you stopped every couple of seconds to kiss each other in a dark ally way that had you wishing to whatever gods are out there that you just had enough strength not to fuck him right then and there._

_25 minutes is what it took for him to get you back to your place, well with you leading him, well sorta leading him. Finger's working the lock on the door as he kissed along the back of your neck finger's moving against your ass grabbing it and shoving you against the door. You wanted to tell him to not be so impatient but the moment you opened the door he slammed your head into the wall._

_You felt the blood trickle down your forehead and you smirked, if he wanted to play dirty fine. Spinning around you spit the blood in his face, feeling the way his hand's moved around your neck, pushing down on your throat. You had a second to gasp in a large breath before he did it, at least you could attempt to hold it before the effects started to take hold._

_He was too busy attempting to make sure you fell asleep he didn't feel the prick in his arm, or how you even managed to dig the damn needle out of your swim top. He went down in a heap of muscle and you spit some more blood on him pushing your hair back._

_"Asshole." A huff later and you had started to drag him into the living room. It was hard really the dude was built like a fucking god made of marble. Thankfully you had a plan, finger's typing away at a key board before you made your way towards the large bedroom to at least change into something more comfortable for this next part._

_Hawk was your target after all, seducing him was just an extra bonus point in this little game you played. You stumbled, almost falling into the door though, why? Everything had this strange haze too it, blinking a couple times you attempted to get it out of you vision._

_" **Sorry mi amor. Someone gave you away."** You fell, into his arm's and how he had been faking being passed out you'll never understand, but that is when you realized, you got made. Whatever he was going to do to you now was in his hand's. _

_You came too a couple hours later, blinking back the sleep and drug from your system, you wanted to throw up, it took you several time's before you could even stand up and make your way out of the bedroom, Hawk's was there, standing in the kitchen, you noticed it wasn't your place. Fuck he knew were you lived that's how you got back to your place after all, he had made you. You remember it now._

_" **Sit down mi amor, I am making breakfast I think I gave you a little too much you slept through the night."** Whatever he was making did smell good and your stomach rumbled as if it was begging for whatever he was making. You made your way through the place sitting up to the island watching him flip something in the pan. _

_" **You are taking this surprisingly well."** He turned around placing a cup of coffee in front of you with a little devilish smile as you really wanted to punch him. You didn't have the strength though, not yet anyway. _

_"I was sloppy." You responded, taking a sip of the liquid, it was warm filling you with something of a second wind as you noticed the look on his face. "Okay maybe I wasn't." You had made sure to come in before him, the paperwork already telling you what job he was on and of course you where supposed to act like you were too._

_" **Someone told me to kill you."** You noticed him leaning over the counter watching you sip on your coffee You wanted to ask if he knew who it was but then you didn't wanna know really. " **I am assuming it was whoever decided to do that hit against me."** He placed a plate of food in front of you. Eggs you could smell that something spicy whatever it was, it made your stomach rumble and that made him smile. _

_"So basically whoever it was decided to pit us against each other and then say, hey have at each other and whoever dies first looses?" You took a bite of the food, almost moaning at the taste but since he was watching you, you decided against it. He didn't need the ego boost from you eating his food and enjoying it._

_" **In a manner yes. It was the same person who contacted me to kill you contacted you to kill me. One of us wasn't supposed to come out alive and I think we can take out whoever was trying to kill both of us. If we work together."** His face spoke seriousness and you wanted to laugh about it. You and him working together? You wanted to say as if but something in your gut said it was best to get rid of whoever it was before they came back to haunt you. _

_"Alright Hawk you have a partner in this. Only because I don't want to die when whoever this was decides to come back and fuck with me when they learn you're still alive." He blinked a couple times staring at you you ate some of the food. You wanted to smile but knew it probably wasn't going to help the confusion on his features._

_"In the event that you had killed me in about-" You looked around for a clock smiling for a second. "10 minutes a bomb would have gone off, in this kitchen, killing you as well. Since realistically speaking they did want you dead. Enough to pay me double to tape it." You pushed the plate over to him watching him blink a couple times. The wheels turning and you wanted to laugh for once you got the upper hand with Hawk's and something told you he wouldn't let you do it again if given the chance._

Blinking a couple times you glance at the clock, it was well past 3 AM. Joint's stiff and body aching as you had sat in that position for a while, your mind always getting the better of you that was for sure. You noticed the plate of food that you had asked for was now cold probably way too gross to eat now for sure. 

You thought about calling for something else but it being 3AM you figured it wasn't the best time. You got up, making your way to the window looking out of it. It was too dark to see anything really but you felt like something was out there, at least if not watching you at least hanging around. 

You wanted to roll your eye's at yourself, of course someone was around, after all Kylo did have people wandering around you were sure. Guards and what not. That was, until you noticed someone, or at least the outline of someone standing right under your window. It took you 5 minutes to figure out how to open the damn thing, sticking your head out of it you noticed that in fact it was a person. 

"Y/N?" Your name leaving her lip's made you blink a couple of times. The last time you heard that voice it was telling you not to trust Ben because dead man can't help you. 

"Rey?" You could tell she was smiling through the darkness, you hated being on the second floor but you leaned out of the window enough to see her pull something from under the sweat shirt she wore. A rope. 

"Catch!" You felt as if you were back in the academy, her throwing something up for you to climb down or for her to climb back up. Most of the time it was you who was coming back and needed her help. Even if she didn't like to admit doing it, she wasn't the perfect recruit as everyone liked to think. 

It took her a couple minutes to climb you assume it was because she was making sure no one was following her or worse going to come after her. Once you see her hand on the windowsill you dropped the rope taking at step back. 

She was elegant, having grown into her lanky body and slightly childish features. She was a women now much like you. You stared at each other for a long moment, remembering what each other was like prior and matching everything up with the other person now. 

You noticed she was wearing black yoga pants and a sweat shirt that fitted to her body, her hand's in her pockets and hair in a braid. She looked still in that teen phase as if she didn't understand her body. You knew better, she was getting close to your status as a reaper. Only, she quit that to be a body guard. 

"You look well." Her voice made you blink a couple times, graduates and drops out were not supposed to mix, then again you were pretty sure it didn't matter any more. Neither of you were bound by the constraints of the academy, you could do as you please. 

"Could say the same for you. Han's Corp is treating you well." You stepped back, turning your back on her as you sat on the back of the couch. Watching her stand awkwardly in front of the window. She rubbed the back of her neck some almost bashfully. You noticed that wasn't something the old her did. The old her would have shrugged said something along the lines of get fucked and then you two would have fought. 

Who was this person?

She opened her mouth to speak but decided against it, you watched her fumble some more in her mind, the wheels turning as if there was too much and not enough time for her to say anything. You could call the guards aright about now, have her arrested or something, you where sure the Ren guard's wouldn't take kindly to someone trespassing.

"Why are you here." Your voice was angry, she stiffened a bit, hand's now in the pocket's of her sweat shirt as she stared at the ground. You never made her nervous before, in fact she beat you most of the fight's you guys ever had, you were too soft, you remember someone telling you that. 

"Well I have alot to say." She spoke back there was now a hardness to her voice as if all the pleasantries have gone away, they had. 

"So speak. I am assuming you have a time line and that time line is going to get fucked you if you fuck around Rey." You growled it out almost, feeling the way her head whipped to you and she glared as if you where running her master plan. You remembered that look, she always gave it when she was mad at you for outing her for a double standard most of the time. 

"Fine I was told to be gentle about it and make sure you understood but Kylo Ren isn't who he says he is." You blinked, leaning your head to the side as if questioning her motives for coming to tell you this. Solo was apart of Kylo or rather Kylo was apart of Solo so it didn't make sense. 

"See this is why you never passed that test." You blinked again watching as she glanced out the window and then back at you. "Look I am sure you are going to figure out who sent me here, you were always smart in that regard but understand this. Kylo isn't who he say's he is and you need to get out of here as soon as possible before he get's you killed y/n." A little timer went off as Rey came closer to you holding out a little card you supposed that was her warning to get out before she couldn't. 

"Rey what do you mean." It's not like you were invested in Kylo, but something told you she was lying, how could she Kylo was Kylo and it wasn't like she knew the dude. You didn't eithe but something told you she was the liar here not Kylo. 

"Take the god damn card y/n. Call if you ever wanna get out. Save it don't tell anyone. I mean it don't fucking tell a soul you have it." You take the card from her, she backs away body already half out the window when you look up at her blinking several times. 

"Know that I am sorry y/n. I never meant to hurt you that day. I swear it." Before you could respond, she was gone, thrown herself out the window rope coming with her as if she was never there and you just wanted the window open for some fresh air. 

You glanced down at the card again, red letter's across a white soft card that wasn't really a word, letters and numbers strung together and you knew what it was. A address for the one place you didn't want to go again. It hurt too much. Rey knew that, so it made more sense to you that Rey seemed to believe what she was told. 

Not that you were really going to believe it, you didn't know who Rey was not or if you could trust her. Plus the last time you dealt with her she broke your heart. You didn't do second chances at least not with Rey and the shit she put you through. You made note to close the window, slipping the lock back in place. 

You wanted to get some sleep, turns out 3AM turned into 5AM and you noticed the sky starting to change. The black and purples changing into something like orange and pink, another day you had yet to get a full night's sleep. Thoughts ran through your head more then you'd like to admit. It had been two day's since you last seen Kylo or anyone else that wasn't your friend. 

You figured now was a good time to find Kylo, tell him what you had decided, what you knew you had to do. You tried to be quiet making your way out of the bedroom and into the hallway. you wish you had spent more time studying the layout of the home, at least you could figure out where Kylo was staying. 

You managed to move down a few step's that's when you heard the voices, it was like you had heard them before. You made your way down the steps' a little faster, only to pause when you see the front door. An older women with gray hair next to a taller man, he seemed to be almost twice the size of the other. Not that it mattered, she took up more space then him anyway. 

You noticed they both looked sad, disappointed really. Kylo was standing there, arm's behind his back almost like a good little solider. You noticed that the older women, you remember her, Leia Organa. Her name brings a shiver down your spine almost as if you feared her on an atomic level. You did in a way. Your training at the academy told you that you could only wish to be half as wise and brave as she was. 

The man, you didn't really know him but something told you that you did, in a way you knew him and you just didn't remember. Kylo took that time to look over and noticed you on the step's, thus followed everyone else now staring at you. You wanted to curse yourself for not at least putting on pant's. 

"Ah-" 

"Princess." You swallowed at the nickname looking at him holding out his hand to you. It took you a second to get your leg's working, making your way down the step's toward's him. Vicrul was standing off to the side, the smirk almost making you want to hit him. 

"Good Morning Mr. Ren." A laugh you moved your head to stare at the man, his smirk making you question if you made the right choice. The women's gaze was enough to make you want to curl in on your self but you pushed your chin out, trying to seem bigger before her smile blossomed a bit more and she outstretched her hand. 

"You must be Reaper." Her voice reminded you of all those training video's you watched, how she explained how to best an opponent. You didn't remember much from the video's but you remember her voice. You took her hand, watching both your hand's fit together like a long lost glove. 

"I am." You noticed the way the older male was looking at you, a slight smirk on his lip's. You stared at him, almost staring him down before he laughed and Leia seemed to relax a little bit. 

"This is Hans Solo excuse him for being strange." Her elbow made a jab at his side before you relaxed a little stepping back toward's Kylo. His hand instantly went to your waist almost as if he was protecting you. You moved your elbow back to get him off of you, you felt the stare and the slight laugh that came from Leia as she noticed you doing so. Hans made a noise to cover up the groan from Leia's elbow. 

"Nice to meet you Sir." You spoke, offering the man a smile and Hans did the same, though he seemed to open his mouth to say something and Leia talked first. 

"I hear you are going to be sticking around for a while. I do hope that you stop by my office incase you need anything." Leia stepped forward and you wondered why Hans wasn't saying anything but you assumed it wouldn't matter. A business card was produced. Elegant and swirling letting and you stopped at the address. 

"Oh." You let out before you could stop yourself. 

"Something wrong princess." The nickname didn't seem to bother you for the moment, you looked at him and then at Leia with a soft smile. Shaking your head some. 

"Nothing at all Mr. Ren. I just know the place. I didn't realize your office was there Mrs. Organa. I would have stopped by sooner." You remembered the other business card, the red lettering and you almost wanted to burn this business card to ash. It reminded you of something too close to home. 

"Well, next time stop in I would love to have you over. We should get going, lunch date and all. I am sure you two have a lot to discuss. Dear please give me a call any time you need something." Leia was a whirl wind even as she left you felt her presence still around. The business card was crushed into your hand as you looked at Kylo. 

"We need to talk." It was words that apparently he didn't like, jaw set in a line you wish you could drag your finger's over it and smooth it out. Only you realized it was probably better not to touch him. 

It took a couple minutes for you two to walk too his office. You passed the kitchen and the living room, which you noted was of course close to the front door. You'd remember that incase you needed to get back in here. 

Vicrul was following close behind you, you glanced over at him with a frown and he seemed to get the idea. There was a soft whisper against your ear, Vicrul of course. 

"Don't say no. It's not going to be good if you do. Please." He was begging which in the short time you knew him you knew that it wouldn't be good if he decided to beg. 

You shook your head, glancing at Kylo who had stepped through the doorway of his office. You noticed he seemed to relax just a little more. He was obviously more comfortable in his office then anywhere else in the house. 

"Vicrul I think you can wait outside." This was the first time you were going to be alone with him, in his office that was a big deal. Vicrul glanced over at you waiting almost for your okay before he left. More and more every day he was acting more like a big brother to you then a guard to Kylo. 

"I'll be fine Vicrul." A smile as Kylo slammed the door in Vicruls face and you almost felt a little bad for having that done to him. Your main concern right now was Kylo and figuring out how to do this. 

"When did you and Vicrul get close?" The question caught you off guard as you moved to sit down, curling up in the chair some getting comfortable. You thought for a second attempting to figure out how to answer that question because really you and Vicrul aren't all that close, since he is the only one of Kylo's people you can trust. 

"Vicrul is like a big brother to me. He's the only one of your people I can trust." You noticed the way Kylo stared at you like you had two head's. You turned away from him, staring down at your hand as if the look he gave you didn't matter to you. Truth it didn't. You two were not an item and you didn't care what Kylo thought of your relationship with Vicrul mattered. 

"Plus what does it matter to you maybe Vicrul and I kissed each other." The slam that happened made you blink a couple times, you didn't jump. Which you where sure Kylo noted, so you stood up hands on the desk as you leaned forward towards him leaning your head to the side. 

"And if I fucked him it wouldn't be any of your fucking business." You felt the hand on your throat, pulling you closer. You almost faltered with your footing, almost slid your hand's forward to grip the edge of the desk. 

"It is my fucking business princess. You are mine." His words had that affect on you again, the lust pooling in your body, the slight wavering of your breath. He knew it too. You had looked from his lip's to his eye's with a little part of your lips. You noticed the way his pupils dilated at that simple movement of your lip's. You had an affect on him you never understood, how was he that captivated with you in a short amount of time. 

"It's not going to matter, I am not taking the job." It was a quick reaction, his hand leaving your throat and you took a step backward's staring at him with a little confusion. The look on his face was guarded now, like you had just told him someone he loved died. 

He changed in a matter of seconds, mask on, devoid of emotion's. He was pushing you away, not that it mattered to you this was a business relationship. 

"May I ask why?" His focus was now on the paperwork on his desk like he was paging through it all not interested in what you had to say. You sat back down, attempting to throw your own mask on. 

You thought for a moment, about all the reason's that could matter to him, but it doesn't matter. You cross your leg's and pull down on the shirt a little. 

"I don't have all the information on why you want to kill Hawk and I am assuming because of how close I am with him that's why you would like me to do it. Otherwise you wouldn't be waisting all this money on me. On top of that why would I kill an old business partner of mine." You noticed Kylo moving back some opening a drawer, you seen the black folder he pulled out, something felt off to you but what did you care. This wasn't a show and tell. 

"You want to know why? He set you up to die that job you two pulled together. Honestly y/n, you didn't think he just knew you where there? You believed the story he told you? That you two were hired by the same person? To kill each other? He set the whole thing up. You took out someone he wanted you too and then you slept with him." Kylo's voice was raising by the end almost as if he was upset at the situation you had gotten yourself in. 

The folder was tossed at you, or rather towards the end of the desk landing in front of you with a soft little slap. Leaning your head to the side you decided not to each for it, instead you stood up, pushing the folder back toward's him. 

"I don't care what information you have, my answer is no. You have 24 hours per the agreement to let me leave the premisses with my friends." You left without a second word to him, you could hear him calling to you, asking you to come back, it didn't matter, right now this job was a no from you. Unless something changed. You doubt it would. 

First priority now was too get Finn and Poe and pack everything up so that you guy's could leave. The second would be to contact Hawk so he knew what was coming his way. Not that you cared any more, but at least you could pay him back for all those tips he gave you once. 

You didn't notice Vicrul following you, which was good, the last thing you wanted was him trying to get you to change your mind. That wouldn't happen. You had made up your mind whatever fucked up mess you landed yourself into you were not going to stay in it at all. 

"I am so fucked if he doesn't let me go." You mumbled it slamming the door a little too hard for your taste but hopefully it would get the point across. If Kylo decided to come, at least he would know you are serious. You walked to the closet to grab your bag and pack some thing's. After all they had taken thing's from your place and brought them here. You assumed it was Vicrul who did the packing, everything was a lot neater then you assumed Kylo would do. 

You where stuffing clothing into a bag, trying to be quick and efficient about it. Your mind started to work on the information Kylo gave you, you should have taken a slight peak into the folder, you could have gotten the fact's for yourself. Only would they be fact's or made up? Hawk knew who hired you both, which wasn't that hard and he knew where to find the guy. Though you did find it weird that the guy seemed shocked both of you arrived there. Together no less. 

You felt something a change in the air, hands wrapped around your waist, you hadn't heard the door open. Turning your head to the side you were met with baby green instead of brown, that wasn't Kylo. You went to fight, the hand on your waist painful and the hand over your mouth making it hard for you to scream. 

"Hello mi amor." Like every other time you felt everything wash away into nothing and sleep taking over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did we like this chapter? It felt weird to me and I am not sure if it was because of my writing or what. 
> 
> Anyway whats going to happen next?   
> Do you all know who took you?


End file.
